Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone
by The Reckless of 1998
Summary: When Donnie, the son of Sirius Black, is accepted into Hogwarts School little did he know he'd be embarking on his first of many adventures, with making new friends, dodging a three-headed dog who is not so fluffy, save the Philosopher's stone from the clutches of Voldemort alongside Harry Potter, whilst finishing his homework on time, all the time unaware of his future destiny.
1. Prequel and Diagon Alley

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone **_

**Hi Guys! I'm baaccckk. CUE THE LIGHTNING! So anyways, some of you may have noticed I'm not updating my Sherlock story, sorry about that, but I'm having a hard time connecting with that plot and putting my OC Alex in there, so I've had this idea for a while so why not! It center's on another wonderful OC called Donnie Black; I chose Donnie as the name cause…well…black is dark. Donnie Dark-o? Anyone? Anyways I hope you enjoy and please R&R cause they make me happy and feel like sunshine! Okay, so enjoy it! **

**Chapter 1 **

Sirius Black breathed heavily as he leaned against the doorframe. James and Lily…oh Merlin. Sirius felt the tears shake from his eyes as he trembled and smashed his fist into the side of the wall in his small London flat.

'I'm going to kill you Peter!' Sirius hissed as he slammed his fist against the wall once more. The sight of the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow was still fresh in his mind: the bodies of two of his closest friends buried in the rubble. As Sirius threw his fist once more, a wail from the far end of his flat froze him. In less than ten paces Sirius burst through the door of his son's room.

'Sorry Cub.' Sirius murmured as he lifted his crying year old son out of the crib and held him tightly, the boy burying his face in the crook of Sirius's neck. Sirius's eyes scanned around the small room as if he expected to see her there, with her answers to everything. But Amy had died also. Only months after their son was born from a Death Eater attack in Diagon Alley. Sirius gripped his son once more as grief flooded him. Everyone would think it was him who betrayed Lily and James.

'No…I'll find Peter. Before they find me I'll find that murdering traitorous rat.' Sirius snapped to himself and his son whimpered again. Sirius knew what he had to do. He could not leave the boy here alone whilst he searched for Peter. He'd take him somewhere safe…then he'd find Peter, make the murdering rat confess to Dumbledore, clear his name and retrieve his son and Harry and get away from the prying eyes.

As he thought through his plan, Sirius grabbed some things his son may need during the – hopefully - brief absent of his father. Once sure the boy was dressed warmly enough, Sirius headed out the flat into the street, his son clutching his jacket with one tiny hand, and in the other the small stuffed black dog, which James used to say, looked just like him.

'Damn…' Sirius hissed as he remembered he'd given Hagrid his bike. He'd have to go public. The ministry wouldn't be searching just yet. He stuck out his right arm and in next to no time a triple-decker bus of the most violent shade of purple appeared with a bang.

'Welcome to the Knight bus. Emergency transport-' A ticket conductor rattled on.

'Yeah yeah I know.' Sirius charged on the bus as the conductor rolled his eyes. He led Sirius to the front bed and asked the man his destination.

'Leaky Cauldron.' Sirius cut off his words once needed as he sat on the brass bed, his son nodding off on his lap. The conductor rolled off a ticket and Sirius scraped the correct money from his pocket.

'Take it away Ern.' With another bang, the Knight bus shot off. Sirius clutched at the bedpost with one hand and his one in the other. Normally he would love this bus, just as much as his son seemed to as the boy laughed and giggled despite the late hour. The bus travelled far and wide for up to half an hour before coming to a sharp halt outside the Leaky Cauldron. The bus shot away from Sirius without a backward glance.

With it being a Saturday night, the bar area of the Leaky Cauldron would still be open. Sirius snuck in under the dull lightning, the sounds of words murmured through closes doors and at the bar were audible. Sirius found a corner table and sat his sleeping son in a chair, careful as to not let anyone notice him in the shadowy corner.

'I'll be back for you soon Cub, I promise you.' The boy was sprawled out on the padded bench at the back of the table, clutching the small stuffed dog. Sirius, for the second time that night, felt the tears welling in his eyes, grief hitting him again like a bad jinx.

'I'll see you around son.' And with that, Sirius Black bade his son one last goodnight before sweeping out of the Leaky Cauldron in search of the traitor Peter Pettigrew.

In the early hours of the morning in the Leaky Cauldron, Tom the keeper trotted over to collect the glasses left on a table in the far corner when he saw the sleeping child. There was no mistaking who he was, as he was what the Muggles said: 'A chip off the old block.' Tom contacted Dumbledore immediately and the elderly wizard arrived. Sirius Black was still on the run somewhere and nobody understood why the man they believed to be the right-hand man of Lord Voldemort would leave his son here, rather than take the boy or kill him.

Dumbledore watched the child who slept soundly on the bench where Tom had found him, tucked under his small arm was the stuffed toy dog, black as the boy's hair and Dumbledore knew that this boy was certainly going to leave an impression in the wizarding world someday.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

'Up! Get up!' The constant rapping at the door to his room woke Donnie with a start. 'We don't want to be late!' The voice called before disappearing from the hall and down the stairs. Donnie rubbed his eyes and crawled out from the cave of his bed sheets. He looked at the small clock on his bedside table and saw it to be July 31st and quarter to nine. Today was the day for the trip to Diagon Alley for his school supplies. At this Donnie gave a huge grin and jumped out of bed and dressed at top speed.

Donnie was rather tall for an eleven year old. His dark hair had a small wave in it and his grey eyes were as steely as a storm. Despite the large meals he was given daily in his home, he held a strong but relative skinny frame. Everyone said he would be a handsome man once grown, but some wizards looked fearful upon seeing his face with recognition or hearing his name which caused his foster-parents to move him along quickly. But Donnie knew why some gave him the fearful looks, after all, who wouldn't look that way at the child of an infamous murdering Death Eater?

'About time.' Christina Madden was a middle-aged woman, the few white hairs in her dark locks caused from fostering numerous wizarding children for twenty years. Donnie was the youngest in the household, before him was his foster brother Ethan who was starting his fifth year and his only foster sister Lucy who was starting her seventh year. There was also Marcus who had joined the reserve squad for the Sheffield Shooters Quidditch team. Christina severed up a helping of bacon and eggs on Donnie's plate that the boy began to guzzle down greedily.

As he ate his breakfast, Donnie re-read his Hogwarts acceptance letter, beaming so much he never noticed Ethan steal a piece of bacon from his plate. One thing was annoying Donnie in the back of his mind…the letter addressed him as Donald Black, rather than the surname of his foster parents who were Madden. Even Ethan and Lucy were Madden (Marcus had kept his original surname by choice) so surely he should be registered as Madden rather than Black? Before the young boy could question it he was moved towards the fireplace with Ethan who was joining him and their foster-mother on their trip. They all grabbed a dash of Floo powder and stated their destination, Ethan being forced to go first so they all knew he wasn't sneaking off to Knockturn Alley again.

With a flash of green flames, Donnie stumbled out of the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Ethan sitting at the bar trying to convince Tom the barman to give him some Firewhiskey. Moments later Christina Madden walked through the fireplace and dragged Ethan from the bar by his ear as if he were younger than Donnie.

'Morning Tom.' Christina nodded in a social way towards the barman who smiled and nodded back. The man gave a curt nod to Ethan also and a more vigorous nod towards Donnie. Donnie walked besides Ethan who was trying to avoid the eye of a stuttering man at the bar wearing a turban and had a faint garlic smell around him.

'Damn it's Quirrel.' Ethan hissed as he moved fast and Donnie guessed he hadn't done his summer homework. As they exited the Leaky Cauldron towards Diagon Alley, Donnie saw the Muggle entrance open and a giant of a man walk in besides a black haired boy around Donnie's age. Before he turned into the entrance to the Alley, he saw several of the customers gape at the boy.

'Hurry it up Donald.' Ethan squawked in a good imitation of their foster-mother that Donnie jumped.

'Get lost Ethan.' Donnie pushed his older brother who just laughed and sauntered off upon seeing some school friends. As Ethan wandered away from them, Donnie was stuck with his foster-mother who decided to drag him to Flourish and Blotts for his books first as she needed some recipe books and Ethan needed his fifth year stuff and wouldn't get it himself. Christina gave Donnie his list and the young boy went about looking for the right books. He never noticed the man at the register give him shifty looks or the giant man and the boy from the Leaky Cauldron enter.

'_Jellerman's Jinx's: Jinx your friends and enemies.' _Donnie selected a book and grinned as he thought about jinxing Ethan and Marcus, not Lucy, as she'd whack him with her broomstick. Donnie saw he didn't have two Galleons and three Sickles so he placed the book back on the shelf and turned around a stack of books intending to find the _Beginner's guide to Transfiguration_ first but he did not see the other boy who was walking around the same corner.

'Ow!' The two literally ran into each other and out of shock stumbled backwards into a large display of books, knocking the mountain over the floor of the bookstore with the loudest crash ever to be heard, the two dark haired boys looking red and sheepish as every eye turned to them.

'What is going on?' The manager cried as he ran up, followed by Christina and the giant from the Leaky Cauldron. The manager's eyes went wide as he looked between the two boys, his eyes shifting so fast they nearly blurred.

'Oh not again, not you two, I'm too old for this…' The manager nearly wept as he wandered off aimlessly. Donnie saw the other boy look at him quizzing and Donnie just shrugged. They had never met before, nor been in the store at the same time together, so what did the manager mean by that?

'Yer alright 'Arry?' The giant man asked the boy with the glasses who nodded sheepishly as he stood up and offered a hand out to Donnie.

'Thanks.' Donnie grinned and took the offering.

'I can't leave you alone for five minutes Donald!' Christina raved as with a flick of her wand the books restored themselves.

'Sorry.' Donnie felt his face go very red. Christina rolled her eyes before looking up to the giant.

'Hello Hagrid.' The giant beamed down at the aging woman.

'Ello Mrs. Madden. Never knew you'd taken in another.' Hagrid nodded down at Donnie.

'Yes. This is Donald. Not taking another after him, this one drives me up the wall.' As the two adults conversed Donnie looked over at the boy as he pushed his taped up glasses up his nose.

'Yer doin' a good job, tho keep an eye on yer Ethan, lad's poking about the forest 'gain.' Hagrid chuckled. 'Yer not goin' to say 'ello, Arry?' The boy, Harry, smiled sheepishly and held out his hand, which Donnie took.

'Harry Potter.'

'Donnie Black.' Donnie spoke his last name without thinking. Harry didn't react any differently but Donnie saw Hagrid's eyes widen slightly and the man at the register perked his ears slightly. Donnie ignored all of this as Christina and Hagrid began talking about…whatever grown-up's talk about.

'So…are you a first year too?' Donnie asked.

Harry nodded. 'Yes. I never even knew I was a wizard until Hagrid told me.'

'The famous Harry Potter didn't even know he was a wizard. Wow.' Donnie joked and chuckled whilst Harry smiled sheepishly. As the grown-up's talked, they both went off in search of their schoolbooks and more away of what was around corners. As they collected their books, they chatted away casually, from their first acts of Magic to what Hogwarts could be like.

'My brother Ethan says first years get thrown in the lake in the middle of the night. But knowing Ethan he's making it up.' Once all their books were purchased Christina and Hagrid both decided to let the boy's talk as they got their robes together. All the way the two adults eyed the boys wearily.

'Looks jus' like 'im.' Hagrid murmured as he examined the back of Donnie's head.

'Yes. People notice that. I'm worried with how people act around him that he'll go the same way.' Christina sighed.

'Not likely Mrs. Madden. Yer raised the lad right, he ain't goin' down that path no matter who his Da' is.' They let the boys go inside Madame Malkin's alone for their robes.

'Do you know about the four houses?' Donnie asked Harry, who before could respond, they were approached by Madame Malkin herself.

'Hogwarts dearies?' The pair nodded. Right this way, got another young boy being fitted up right now.' She led the boys to the back of the shop where they were told to stand on a set of stools. On another stool was a boy with a pale pointed face and white blonde hair. He had an air about him that suggested he believed himself better than others.

'Hello. Are you both going to Hogwarts too?' He asked in a rather posh voice.

'Yup.' Donnie smiled and Harry nodded with a smile at Donnie.

'My father's next door buying my books and my mother is looking at wands. I'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms later. I'll smuggle it into school somehow once Father buys me one. Have either of you got a broom?' He asked, his old eyes scanning them both as if to assess if they could afford a broom. Harry shook his head and looked away.

'I have, but it's my brother Marcus's old one. It's a old Cleansweap and drops sometimes.'

'Oh.' Said the pale-faced boy. 'Do you play Quidditch?' Harry looked puzzled by the term 'Quidditch' but was saved from answering as Donnie spoke.

'Sometimes. Only When Marcus comes around to have a game with Ethan, then I'm only the keeper whilst they play.'

'I play it. Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked for the house team. It's not fair that first years can't join. Do either of you know what house you'll be in?' The boy nearly sneered but just then Madame Malkin had finished their measurements and let them go.

'I suppose I'll see you both at Hogwarts.'

'Yeah. Bye.' Donnie walked quickly to the door and Harry bade the blonde boy goodbye also.

'What does he mean by 'Houses'?' Harry asked Donnie, clearly fazed by his lack of knowledge.

'In Hogwarts's there's four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. He looked like Lucius Malfoy's son so he's likely expected to be in Slytherin. Apparently there's not a witch or wizard who's gone bad that wasn't in Slytherin. Ravenclaw's for the smarts and bookworms. My sister is in Ravenclaw.'

'Are all you family in Ravenclaw?' Harry asked as they made their way up the street through the bustling crowds.

'No, Ethan's in Gryffindor and Marcus was in Hufflepuff. If I get in Slytherin Ethan won't let me live it down. He'd still make fun of me if I was in Hufflepuff but not as much as if I told Marcus then he'd jinx his mouth shut.'

'So who goes in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor?' Harry asked as all this fascinated him.

'Hufflepuff's are said to be seriously loyal and Gryffindor's bravery. I have no idea where I'll go cause I'm none of them.' Harry smiled sympathetically and said how he had no idea where he'd fit in. Taking the subject away from the houses which they both feared the outcome of, Donnie explained how Quidditch was played and the Quidditch league and who's where, going into detail on Marcus joining the Sheffield Shooters and the Tornado's who Donnie supported. All too soon they reached Hagrid and Mrs. Madden. Hagrid was taking Harry for a birthday present and Donnie needed his wand.

'Never knew it was your birthday…so happy birthday!' Donnie exclaimed loudly and Harry laughed with a big grin on his face.

'I'll see you on the train right?' Donnie asked and Harry nodded enthusiastically.

'Defiantly.' They both grinned and walked their separate ways until September the first.

**There we go, my first Harry Potter story! I'm actually rather proud on how this chapter has turned out, but now it's up to you! What do YOU guys think? Please take a second to let me know if you liked/disliked it and if you want me to continue/delete and hide away forever. Until next time guys :)**


	2. Ollivander's and the Hogwarts Express

**_Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone_**

**Hi guys, thanks for all the follows I've got this story! So here's chapter 2, hope you like it. **

**Chapter 2 **

After shouting a final goodbye to Harry and Hagrid, Donnie turned and weaved through the crowds lining Diagon Alley. On his way up to Ollivander's where his foster mother would be waiting, he stood outside Quality Quidditch Supplies where other boys and girls were ogling the new _Nimbus 2000_ broomstick.

'That's the fastest model yet!' A small girl grinned to her friend. Inside the store, the crowds were even thicker, but Donnie pushed his way past a stand of Tornados Quidditch robes to look at the new broomstick on display in the store. Donnie saw the blonde boy from Madame Malkin's across the shop's threshold but didn't make eye contact. But a blonde woman with a high pointed nose was glaring at him curiously. Donnie supposed she was the boy's mother, and the man with lengthened hair besides her was her husband. Donnie looked away and looked back at the broom, admiring the polished handle, _Nimbus 2000_ stamped on the handle in gold, all the twigs neat and orderly.

Donnie glanced back up and his grey eyes met those of the woman and now her husband, both staring at him coolly, whilst their son gaped at the broom with everyone else. Donnie felt uncomfortable under their scrutiny but was saved by the punch on his arm from Ethan who had arrived with his friends.

'Hey baby brother, dreaming of a new broom? Not going to happen, I'm next in line for a new broom.' Donnie rolled his eyes as Ethan's friends all chatted excitedly over the new Nimbus.

'Hey, Ethan?' Ethan grunted to show he was listening as he gaped at the broom with everyone else.

'Are those blonde people on the other side looking over here?' But Ethan never answered as a handbag came out of nowhere and hit them both over the head. Christina Madden had become tired of waiting and had sought out her youngest foster son.

'Have you been for your potions ingredients yet?' She asked Ethan who, pale faced, shook his head and dashed from the shop before another whack came. Donnie stifled a giggle but the look in his foster-mother's eyes shut him right up. Christina grabbed the boy's arm and began to drag him from the shop. The crowds were less dense in the doorway, but just as they reached the door, the pale blonde family reached the door as well. The man who had a snake's head atop his cane smirked slightly at the sight of Donnie, who just looked confused. Christina paled considerably as the adults made eye contact with the pair of them and hastily dragged Donnie out of the shop just as the Tornado's robes interested him.

'What's going on?' Donnie asked as they moved rather quickly through the Alley than normal.

'Nothing, Donald-' – Donnie cringed at his full name – '-Those wizards in the shop, just...just stay away from wizards like that.' She stopped outside Ollivander's and glanced up at the clock perched atop of Gringotts at the bottom of the Alley.

'We're late. Hurry up. I need to find Ethan and we can get home.' Christina marched off down the Alley, her robes waving in the wind as she went. Donnie shrugged her weird behaviour off and pushed the door open.

He had been inside Ollivander's only once: when Ethan had broken his wand by sitting on it, thinking it indestructible. The musty smell of dust and aging wood wasn't as bad as it could be in such an old store. The last time he was here, Mr. Ollivander had not paid him any attention, but as soon as the silver haired man came around the corner, he gave a small sad smile.

'Ah, yes, Mister Black. I wondered when I'd be seeing you.' The old man shuffled over to one of the many shelves and his hands waved over numerous wand boxes before pulling out a tape measure from nowhere.

'Yes I remember when your mother came in here for her first wand: Cherry, unicorn hair, twelve inches. Very good for charms. Which is your wand arm young man?' Donnie stretched out his left arm as the tape measure measured his arm before Ollivander shuffled off again to the opposite set of shelves.

'Your father's wand however, was Maple, dragon heart string at eleven and a half inches. Very good for hexes. Yes I remember that wand...' Ollivander trailed off and Donnie felt his stomach churn, knowing what Ollivander was thinking: it was the same as what Donnie thought of his father every night when he couldn't help it. Ollivander came back with several wand boxes. Donnie opened one wand which seemed to be made of Yew. He gave it a wave and a set of blue sparks shot out and obliterated the plant on the window sill.

'Nope.' Ollivander took the wand back and pushed forth another box. It took another four tries until Donnie pulled the black box forwards and took out a pale brown wand, a curved handle carved with a constellation of stars towards the base. Before he could give it a wave a warm feeling spread through him, to the roots of his hair to his toes and he couldn't help but smile. Ollivander also smiled, knowing nothing else in his store would be broken.

'Oak, twelve and a half inches, dragon heart string. A very good wand for curses.' Ollivander stated the last one with a slight caution in his voice. Donnie paid the right amount of galleons and turned to leave the shop.

'Mr. Black? Please do not make the same mistake as your brother Ethan by sitting on your wand.' Donnie stifled a snigger and left the shop, nearly running into the man with the long blonde hair. His hand gripped his shoulder in a vice like grip as he studied the boys face. He looked over to his wife and spoke quietly.

'Most defiantly his...' Donnie escaped the grip and ran down the Diagon Alley towards the Leaky Cauldron entrance, gripping his wand in his hand.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

September first could not come soon enough to Donnie. He had socialised very little with people his own age apart from his siblings and a few of the Muggle children in their town. But the idea of going to Hogwarts got better by the day. He had read half of his school books, tried to make Lucy's cat fly and set fire to the twigs of Ethan's broom with his new wand and he was certain his foster parents wanted him out of the house by now.

The morning of September first dawned and as soon as he awoke at half five, Donnie could not go back to sleep. Instead he moved around his small bedroom, dressing in Muggle clothing as he would get changed on the train and pulled his trunk out from under his bed and packed his clothes, books, cauldron and telescope as best as he could, stuffing some comics of _Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle_ on top. Having grown up in a Muggle community, Donnie had had a double life of a young wizard and a homeschooled Muggle boy. The culture had rubbed off on all of them, so it was no surprise that Donnie had his Walkman headphones around his neck when his foster father Kenneth pushed the three trunks into the back of the family car.

Kenneth Madden worked in the Department of magical transportation in the Ministry of Magic. Despite being able to have ordered a Portkey to platform nine and three quarters, they decided to drive to London. So after a final helping of bacon and eggs in the kitchen of the family home, they set off. All the way Donnie was excited at the prospect of his travel to Hogwarts.

'Will you just sit down already?' His sister Lucy snapped and Donnie scowled before pulling his headphones over his head. Marcus had managed to get his favourite Wizarding band – The Weird Sisters – onto a Muggle tape to play in the device. They soon reached London and their trunks were placed up on the trolleys. Outside the brick barrier, Christina briefly hugged her foster children before dashing off back to the car.

'Come on.' Ethan stated as they approached the barrier. Donnie had heard of the barrier but didn't like the idea of running into it, despite seeing Ethan and Lucy both go first. He was left outside the platform with the Muggles as he watched the barrier.

'Donnie!' Donnie turned as Harry called out. He ran from a fat man with a moustache who glared at the two boys. Harry dashed over with his trolley, a large snowy owl in a cage on top of his trunk. Harry looked relived to see someone he knew rather than find the platform by himself.

'Do you know how to get on the platform?'

'Yeah it's through there.' Donnie pointed to the barrier as a family of redheads started to run through without Muggles noticing. Once the last boy ran through, they made their way over nervously.

'Well...here goes nothing.' Donnie began to charge at the barrier, wind whipping at his long dark hair. He jumped onto the trolley as he closed his eyes, still expecting to crash but suddenly the wind and noise of Muggle trains disappeared and he opened his eyes just in time to stop himself crashing onto the tracks before a large scarlet steam engine.

'Whoa!' Donnie pulled the trolley to a halt before the train and waited as Harry plucked up the courage and ran through the barrier, in just as much awe as Donnie was at the sight of the magnificent steam train.

'Let's go find a seat.' Harry said and Donnie followed. Neither of them noticed any of the adults look at them funny, as if seeing ghosts from the past. They heaved their trunks and packages as well as Hedwig's cage onto the train from the platform and found an empty carriage towards the end of the train. The two boys helped each other push their trunks up onto the racks and placed Hedwig up next to Harry's. The two sat opposite each other, hot but happy. On the platform many were saying goodbye to their parents and younger siblings.

'I can't believe we're actually going to Hogwarts.' Donnie smiled and leaned his head up against the seat.

'I know. I was going to a local Muggle school. It wasn't with Dudley so it seemed ok but this is so much more amazing.' Harry began telling Donnie of his life with his relatives the Dursleys who didn't sound pleasant at all. Apparently before his letter Harry had slept under the stairs in the four-bed roomed house. Donnie told Harry about his life with his foster family, Ethan always annoying his and Lucy never doing anything but her homework. Neither of them had noticed the train had started moving and left London behind them.

'What happened to your real parents?' Harry asked, in awe of the life of wizard.

'My Mum died when I was a few months old. My Dad...I'd really not like to say where he ended up.' Harry didn't push it and started asking about what he knew about Hogwarts before their compartment door opened and a red-haired boy poked his head in.

'Sorry. Do you mind though, everywhere else is full?'

'Not at all.' Harry said and Donnie nodded, both beckoning the red haired boy in. He clearly was a first year too and looked rather nervous under his freckles. He sat on the same side as Donnie and looked between the two of them.

'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley.'

'I'm Donnie Black and this is Harry Potter.' Ron's eyes widened and Donnie grinned at the way Harry went bashful.

'So...so it's true? DO you really have the...the...' Ron started to stutter and gestured to his head. Harry grinned and showed off his scar.

'Wicked.' Ron stated.

'Totally.' Donnie grinned as he began to re-wind his Walkman, Ron staring at it. As the Hogwarts express travelled over country land, the three talked of their families, life and what they thought would happen at Hogwarts. Ron told them how his brother Fred told him they had to wrestle a troll and Donnie told them how Ethan said first-years were thrown into the lake with the giant squid. Soon a trolley was rattling down the corridor and a plump little witch pushed open the door to reveal a trolley loaded with sweets of all kinds.

'Anything off the trolley dears?' Ron looked away and muttered something about sandwiches. Both Donnie and Harry jumped up. Donnie asked for a packet of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and some chocolate frogs, whilst Harry gaped in awe at the assortment of sweets, having only known Muggle sweets. In the end he paid for one of everything. Ron had unpacked his sandwiches but they soon lay unforgotten as they all indulged in the sweets. Ron was chomping some jelly slugs, Donnie with a cauldron cake when Harry picked up a chocolate frog.

'There not real frogs, are they?'

'Just a spell.' Donnie said between mouthfuls and Ron nodded.

'It's the card you want. I've got about 500. How many do you have Donnie?'

'About 250. My brother Marcus claims to have all of them.' Harry opened the pack and the frog jumped out onto the window.

'Watch it!' Ron cried but the frog jumped from the window in seconds. Ron shook his head but Harry was more interested in the card.

'I got Dumbledore!' Harry said gleefully and was shocked when the picture disappeared, not understanding wizard pictures moved. They all opened their chocolate frogs to collect their cards. Soon Harry and a good start to his collection whilst Donnie finally found the Morganna card he'd been looking for. The countryside outside the train was slowly becoming wilder when the door opened and a round-faced boy looked frantic.

'Have you seen a toad? He keeps getting away from me.' The three of them shook their heads and Harry reassured him it would turn up. They all opened a pack of Bertie Bott's beans and Donnie explained to Harry what the dangerous flavours were. On Ron's lap, a rat was nibbling on a green bean.

'This is Scabbers, by the way. Pathetic isn't he.' Ron grimaced at the rat.

'Just a little.' Harry said quietly.

'Fred gave me a spell to turn his yellow, wanna see?' The two boys looked excited and Ron pulled his wand out and cleared his throat but before he could say the incantation, again the compartment door opened. A girl with bushy brown hair and large front teeth came in already dressed in her new Hogwarts black robes.

'Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one.'

'We already told him we haven't.' Donnie spoke up from his half-eaten Pumpkin Pasty, feeling sick from all the sugar.

'Oh, are you doing magic?' The girl said as she looked at Ron's wand and sat down opposite. Ron cleared his throat once more and began the spell.

'_Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow._

_Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!' _

The bean Scabbers was eating shot away, but nothing else happened. The girl looked sceptical and voiced her ideas on the weak spell, deciding to demonstrate what she'd already learnt from her books and made the thick bound of tape on the bridge of Harry's glasses disappear, repairing the glasses in the process. They all looked at the mended glasses in awe when the girl saw the scar under Harry's hairline.

'You're Harry Potter! I'm Hermione Granger. And...you two are?'

'Ron Weasley.' Ron stated between mouthfuls of chocolate cake and Hermione turned to Donnie.

'Donnie Black.' She nodded to them both.

'Pleasure. You three better change into your robes, I expect we'll be arriving soon.' Just as she began to leave the compartment, she turned and looked at Ron.

'Oh, you've got dirt on your nose by the way. Just there.' She pointed at Ron's nose before disappearing, Ron staring daggers into her back. They opened up their trunks and changed into their robes over their clothing. Ron's were slightly too short and you could see his trainers beneath the black hem. Donnie pulled his headphones around his neck and tucked the Walkman into his robe pocket alongside his wand. True to Hermione's words, the train was slowing down and excitement grew inside their stomachs as they looked outside the window to the blackened world.

'This is it.' Donnie spoke in a quiver as the other two nodded, clearly just as excited and as nervous. At last the Hogwarts Express came to a complete stop.

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Sorting Hat

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone**_

**Hi guys! New update already! Since its half-term I can update everyday if I want. But my teachers love me soooo much they gave me homework -_- but I'd rather be writing these. So just as a notice, these will follow a lot from the books but there will be parts from the movies in here as well :P I'm trying to make it work. I'd appreciate it if you guys told me what you thought of this chapter, criticism is welcome! I need to work on my writing game anyways so hints are real helpful. So anyways, enjoy and I'll see about a new chapter up tomorrow as well!**

**Chapter 3 **

Dressed in their new Hogwarts uniform, Donnie followed Harry and Ron off the train and onto the platform of Hogsmead station. The whole place was bustling with students in their black robes, but unlike the first years, had the colour and symbol of their houses emblazed on them. Donnie removed his Walkman headphones from around his neck and wrapped the device in the headphones before placing it back inside the large pocket of his robes with his wand and the last of the sweets from the train.

A trio of first years shoved past Donnie, Harry and Ron so hard that Harry and Donnie clutched at Ron's robes to stop him falling underneath the train. The leader of the trio could be seen to have silvery blonde hair and an upturned nose – the boy from Madame Malkins. They straightened themselves up and moved along the platform to where a large voice was booming:

'Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!' A lantern was swinging from the gloved hands of Hagrid and Harry dashed over to the giant of a man with a grin on his face, Donnie and Ron close behind.

'All right there, Harry? Donnie?' Hagrid beamed over the sea of heads in front of them. Harry and Donnie both grinned back up at the man.

'C'mon, follow me – any more firs'-years? Mind yer step, now! Firs-years follow me!' As Hagrid lead them away from the sea on the platform, a flick to the ear made Donnie turn to see Ethan pull a face with his friends at the dark haired first year student before heading off towards a set of carriages. Slipping and stumbling, Hagrid lead the first years down what seemed to be a steep narrow path. It was so dark either side of them that Donnie had difficulty making anything out around them away from the glow of Hagrid's lantern. They reached a banking of a great black lake which reflected the gleaming silvery orb of the moon hanging high in the sky. Parked along the dock was a set of old looking wooden boats. Donnie shared a sceptical look with Ron and Harry as Hagrid ordered them to climb aboard, no more than four to a boat. The boats didn't look strong enough on land and Donnie did not dare think about them carrying up to four students across a seemingly bottomless black lake which would be freezing. But they clambered in, a girl with pig-tails joining Donnie, Harry and Ron in their boat.

The boats sat on the water's edge, barely bobbing above the surface.

'Everyone in?' Shouted Hagrid who had a boat to himself. 'Right then – FORWARD!' At once the boats followed suit and set off across the icy jets of water, a smooth sail via magic. The small fleet sailed away from the banking and out towards the centre of the lake, a thicket of tall trees surrounding them obscuring any possible view. Donnie sat up front in the boat, tempted to stick his hand in the cold water to cool down his flushed face as his nerves began to tap out a drum beat. How were they going to be sorted? Would they call their names out?

'Oh Merlin don't let them.' Donnie murmured to himself as the boat bobbed forwards. Where would he be placed? Slytherin? He had been told that pretty much all of his Father's family had been in Slytherin, with the exception of his Father himself who'd been in Gryffindor, some had tried to tell him when he was younger but he hadn't been interested. He knew his Mother had been in Gryffindor also and Donnie hoped with all his heart he would not be in Slytherin. Going to Hogwarts with the surname Black was bad enough wasn't it?

'Yer all will get yer firs' look at Hogwarts in a minute.' Hagrid called, distracting Donnie as they entered a clearing, and sure enough, bathed in a strong moonlight, a magnificent castle with hundred – no thousands – of turrets and towers, golden light shining out of every window out onto the lake. The boats bobbed closer and they docked on a small wooden dock and they all climbed from the boats and stood behind Hagrid who stood before a large scale of stone steps. They all set off and soon reached a set of large oak doors. With three booming knocks with his large fist, the doors swung open to reveal a tall witch with a stern face and Donnie made a note not to get caught causing chaos by her, as she defiantly seemed like someone not to cross.

'The firs'-years, Professor McGonagall.' Said Hagrid.

'Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here. All of you follow me.' At her immediate words, the troop of scared first years trailed behind Professor McGonagall as she pulled a set of doors wide and Donnie along with everyone else, could not help but gape. The Entrance Hall was large enough to fit the entire of Donnie's family's farm house in. Next to Donnie, Harry and Ron were also gaping, not believing their eyes. They followed McGonagall across a flagged stone floor. Donnie could hear the drone of hundreds of students on the other side of the great oak doors which McGonagall made them pause before.

'Welcome to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. There is Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Whilst you are here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the House Cup-' McGonagall's voice was cut short by a cry of 'TREVOR!' from the round-faced blonde boy whom had been looking for a toad. And sure enough, on the steps before Professor McGonagall, a toad was perched happily. Everyone gave a small laugh when the boy ran forwards to retrieve the toad and received a glare from the Professor's stern face.

'Sorry.' He mumbled and disappeared back into the crowd.

'The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily.' And with this the teacher swept off and the first years were left with each other. Small voices broke out in a quiet chatter as they thought about the sorting happening in a few short moments. Just as the sickness of nerves returned to Donnie, it was broke by a cold drawing voice calling out:

'So it's true then: what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.' Donnie, Harry and Ron looked around to see the blonde boy from Madame Malkins leaning against the stone banister with two thuggish looking boys besides him. Whispers broke out of 'Harry Potter' and Donnie saw Harry stand a little straighter, as if feeling the looks his back was reciving. The boy moved forwards and introduced himself and his friends.

'This is Crabbe...and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.' Ron did his best to hide his snigger with a cough but this set Donnie off and the pair of them had a small 'coughing fit'. Malfoy turned on the spot and glared at them both.

'Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you two are. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe: _You_ must be a Weasley.' Malfoy sneered Ron's surname before turning to Donnie and his eyes lit up. 'And _you_, you're a Black. My Father told me about you, the boy who's no-good Father is in Azkaban.' Several of the first years who came from Wizarding families all gave a small noise and looked over and Donnie felt himself a little red in face as he received some looks, whilst the Muggle-born students looked quite confused at the term 'Azkaban'. Malfoy turned back to Harry and spoke.

'You'll soon find that some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort-' Malfoy shook his head towards Donnie and Ron before extending his hand '-I can help you there.'

Harry just looked down at Malfoy's hand before stating coolly: 'I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself thanks.'

'Backfire' Donnie grinned with Harry and Ron as Malfoy's eyes narrowed just as Professor McGonagall returned and tapped Malfoy on his shoulder, telling him to get back in line.

'We're ready for you now. Follow me.' McGonagall turned and lead them towards the great oak doors which flew open with no command as they reached it. The Great Hall lived up to its name, as it truly was great. Four long polished benches and tables lined the hall, leading up to the head table where all the teachers were sat. The Headmaster Professor Dumbledore sat in the centre chair, his long silver beard resting on his lap as his eyes twinkled behind half-moon spectacles, smiling as the first-years made their way up the aisle. Each table was lined with empty golden plates and goblets, each of the four houses sat at an individual table. Up above it seemed the Great Hall opened up to the heaves, as besides the floating candles, the night sky could be clearly seen. Behind Donnie and the boy clutching his toad, the voice of Hermione granger from the train could be heard: 'It's not the real sky, it's just bewitched. I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History.'_ Donnie had a hard time accepting that the roof didn't show the real night sky.

Professor McGonagall stopped before a single stone step where a three legged wooden stool sat, with a mouldering old brown wizard's hat sat atop. It was so filthy that Donnie was certain that his Foster-Mother would have a good scrub with it before burning it in their large fireplace.

Noticing that everyone in the Hall was now staring at the hat, Donnie wondered if this was part of the Sorting. Did they have to pull a rabbit from the hat? Make it fly? Just then, the large rip on the front of the hat moved into a form which looked like a mouth and a strong voice called out in song, Donnie's eyes opened wide and he tilted his head to the side as the hat began to sing, not believing his eyes, or his ears for that matter.

'_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll set myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I cap them all. _

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might be in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry _

_Set Gryffindors apart. _

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you're a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning _

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin _

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folks use any means _

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking cap!_

At the end of the song, the whole Hall burst into applause and, whilst still Baffled, Donnie joined in, smiling in disbelief and wonder.

'So all we've to do is try on the hat!' Ron whispered to Harry next to him and Donnie behind, clearly annoyed as his brother Fred had told him of wrestling a troll. Up front, Professor McGonagall was unravelling a long length of parchment.

'When I call your name, you will put the hat on your head and sit on the stool to be sorted. Abbott, Hannah!'

The girl with the pigtails from Donnie's boat moved out of line and walked up to the stool, the hat placed onto her head as soon as she sat down. All was silent until the rip in the hat spoke aloud:

'HUFFLEPUFF!'

The table to Donnie's left burst into applause and Hannah, looking relived, bound forwards and sat down. McGonagall looked back at her parchment and Donnie felt the bile rise up in his stomach as there were no-more A surnames and not many B's, as she shouted out:

'Black, Donald!'

Donnie moved away from the line and made his way up, his legs shaky, his nerves a mess, and certain some of the teachers were widening their eyes as they looked at him making his way up to the stool. Donnie could have sworn he saw Dumbledore move in his seat and for several older students to speak in hushed whispers, echoing around the hall. He looked briefly up at Professor McGonagall who had gone thin-lipped before she stuffed the hat on Donnie's head the second he sat down and everything went dark as his sight was blocked.

'_Well well well, what do we have here?' _A voice echoed in Donnie's head, reminding him of the hat._ 'So you're the son of Sirius Black, eh? Well I can defiantly see courage in here, determination to be accepted as well. You are quite something aren't you? Your family were in Slytherin for generations, but I cannot see it in you. Yes, you are most defiantly like both your parents, both of them are in here I can see. Yes I can see it. So there is no question about it, it had better be..._

'GRYFFINDOR!'

The hat called the last part aloud for the whole Hall to hear and being the first new Gryffindor, the table to the far side burst into applause and Donnie saw Ethan scowl slightly, but with a grin on his face as Donnie handed the hat back to McGonagall and ran over to the table and sat in a free spot on one of the wooden benches, relief washed over him. He was in Gryffindor, he wasn't a Slytherin. Donnie looked over to the line of first years as 'Boot, Terry!' was being sorted into Ravenclaw. Donnie sent a thumbs up signal to Harry and Ron who both looked rather sick by now. As he watched, Donnie noticed that sometimes the hat could take some time with sorting the students, other times the hat barely touched the head before shouting out a house name. Donnie wondered how long his own had taken, as with the hat whispering in his ear it felt like a decade but at the same time felt less than ten seconds.

'Granger, Hermione!' McGonagall called and the bushy haired girl from the train nearly ran up to the stool and pulled the hat over her hair.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hall cried and Donnie saw Ron groan in the crowd as Donnie joined in with the Gryffindor table's applause. Hermione bound from the stool faster than a Muggle airplane and sat on the bench next to Donnie, looking rather pleased with herself as she sat and watched the remaining to be sorted. Soon there were less and less students were called. Neville Longbottom became a Gryffindor also, but had to double back as he was still wearing the hat. When he was called up, Malfoy swaggered up to the stool and was declared 'SLYTHERIN!' before the hat had touched his head.

Soon Donnie lost track of the alphabet but McGonagall called out Harry's name. More whispers broke out across the hall, louder than when Donnie had been sorted. Everyone on every table craned their necks to get a look at the Boy-Who-Lived as he walked up and sat on the stool. Donnie kept his fingers crossed under the table as Harry sat up there, the hat whispering in his ear. Soon the hat called out 'GRYFFINDOR!' and Donnie stood up with a few others as Harry smiled and ran over to sit on the other side of Donnie, both of them grinning ear to ear as a set of red heads who could only be Ron's brothers chanted: We got Potter! Harry and Donnie shared a high-five as everyone quietened down to watch the remaining get sorted. Donnie looked up to the high table and saw many of the teachers were looking worried at Harry sitting next to Donnie, but the boy just shrugged it off as soon Ron was sorted into Gryffindor as well and the three of them sat at the Gryffindor table, all awaiting their dinner, happiness over flooding their systems.

Professor McGonagall cleared away the stool and hat before taking her place next to Dumbledore at the high table, where Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and the entire hall fell silent within seconds.

'Welcome!' He said. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our feast, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!' Dumbledore sat back down and Donnie, Harry and Ron shared a confused look.

'Is he – a bit mad?' Harry asked and Donnie shrugged. Dumbledore was a world renowned Wizard, but he supposed the man was a bit mad. But before any of them could question it the tables before them groaned under the weight of the many dishes of food and drink before them. Donnie felt his mouth water, as if all the sweets from the train were a distant memory. There were so many dishes to choose from: Lamb, pork, beef, chicken, vegetables, gravy, chips, sauces and for some reason, Mint Humbugs. The young Gryffindor poured himself a goblet of apple juice from a pitcher – not being a fan of pumpkin juice – and helped himself to several chicken drumsticks, carrots and chips. Donnie was sure he had never had this much to eat in his life, no wonder Lucy was nearly crying when she found out she needed a new set of Witches robes, her others being now too small, all this food was enough to feed an army.

As Donnie drank from his goblet, he nearly choked as Ron gave a yelp as a pearly white head suddenly appeared in front of his hand, hovering over the plate of drumsticks.

'Hello!' Said the ghost cheerfully. 'How are you? Welcome to Gryffindor!' As the ghost spoke, many others glided up from the floors and through the walls, till the hall was filled with ghosts as well as students.

'Hello Sir. Nicholas, had a nice summer?' One of Ron's brothers – Percy – spoke. The ghost suddenly looked down trodden as he glided away from the table, right through Donnie who felt as if he had just been thrown in the black lake like Ethan had said.

'Dismal, once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied.' The ghost stated as he swept away.

'I know you!' Exclaimed Ron. 'You're Nearly-Headless Nick!'

'I prefer Sir. Nicholas if you don't mind,' The ghost said.

'Nearly Headless?' Donnie quizzed. 'How can you be Nearly Headless?'

'Like this!' The ghost said with one tug on his wispy hair and showed the inside of his neck, many first years gave a shriek and Donnie pushed his plate away after that. That was, until pudding arrived.

The platters were replaced with blocks of ice-cream (every flavour imaginable!), apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate éclairs, custard, jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly and rice pudding. Donnie somehow managed to make room for a slice of apple pie with custard, a jam doughnut and two helpings of trifle. As they ate, the talk reached numerous topics, one of them being families. Donnie uncomfortably swallowed a bite his jam doughnut. Seamus Finnigan spoke up:

'I'm half and half. Me dad's a Muggle, Mam's a witch. Bit of a nasty shock for him when he found out.' Everyone laughed at this. 'What about you Neville?' Neville dropped his spoon with a clatter.

'Well, my gran brought me up and she's a witch. But everyone thought I was a Muggle for ages...' As Neville spoke of how his family tried to catch him off guard, Donnie turned away from the conversation, not wanted to be picked up on. Instead he turned to where Hermione Granger was talking to Percy Weasley about classes, so he decided to indulge in more pudding. After that he was completely stuffed, barley able to think with the amount of food in his stomach. Everyone else was not far from finishing up so Donnie turned to Harry who was more than happy to talk. Both boys chatted and spoke of how they were still in awe of their surroundings. The pair looked up to the high table where all the teachers were also eating and talking. Donnie's eyes scanned the table and saw at the end a sallow skinned man with greasy black hair speak to a man with a purple turban, who Donnie remembered to be Professor Quirrel who Ethan had dodged in the Leaky Cauldron back in July. The Sallow-skinned teacher looked away and caught both Harry and Donnie looked and gave them both a look of pure spite.

'Ouch!' Harry gave a small cry, not audible in the hall past Donnie. Harry clutched his head where his famous scar was.

'What's the matter?' Donnie asked and Harry shrugged it off.

'Nothing.'

At last the remaining puddings and plates disappeared and Professor Dumbledore stood again, the hall silent in seconds.

'Ahem – just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students will do well to remember that as well.' Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in the direction of the gleeful looking Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their House-Team should see Madame Hooch.'

'And finally, I must tell you that this year; the third-floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.' Silence seemed to magnify at these words and Donnie screwed his face up

'_What kind of school is this?' _He thought to himself as Harry whispered to Percy Weasley.

'And now, bedtime. Off you trot!' Dumbledore said with a smile and everyone stood at once. Chatter rose up again as everyone stood ready to exit the hall. Above the chatter Percy Weasley called out:

'First years! First years follow me!' Soon all Gryffindor first years were following Prefect Percy through the Great Hall and up some marble staircases. Donnie felt like his legs were incapable to hold his food filled stomach as he walked between Ron and Harry in their group up the stairs. They were all too sleepy to be aware of his surroundings, but Harry had just enough energy to point out the moving portraits in wonder. As they walked through a passage into a corridor they saw a bundle of walking sticks floating in mid-air. They all halted and Percy took a step forwards and the sticks laughed forwards to Percy.

'Peeves,' Percy whispered to the first years. 'A poltergeist.' He raised his voice, 'Peeves – show yourself.' A loud rude noise was emitted from thin air and suddenly a little pearly white man-ghost was floating mid-air, his tough out through a devilish grin, his eyes sparkling as he let out another rude noise like air being let out of a balloon.

'Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?' Peeves grinned again that told Donnie to watch out for Peeves where ever he went.

'Oooooh!' He said with an evil cackle. 'Ickle firsties! What fun!' Peeves swooped over their heads so suddenly they cried out and ducked.

'Go away peeves or the Baron'll hear about this! I mean it!' Percy's threat seemed to work as Peeves blew a large raspberry and disappeared with a pop, the walking sticks falling onto Neville's head in the process.

'You want to watch out for Peeves,' Percy warned them as they continued on their way. 'The Bloody Baron is the only one who can control him. Ah, here we are.' They halted behind Percy who stood before a large painted portrait of a fat woman in a silk pink dress, the canvas surrounded by an arching gold frame. The woman looked up at their arrival.

'Password?' She asked.

'_Caput Draconis.'_ Said Percy, and the portrait swung open to reveal a large hole in the wall which they all scrambled through and found themselves in a large room draped in red and gold banners, a large open fireplace crackling happily and warming the whole room which was filled with tables and several large squashy looking red armchairs and sofas. The whole room was warm and cosy looking.

'This is the Gryffindor Common Room.' Said Percy, pointing out a notice board and the stairs, pointing out the way for the girls and the way for the boys. They were all so tired they trudged up the stone stairs and entered their dormitories. When the boys opened their dormitory door at the stop of the spiral staircase, they were met with six large four-poster beds with deep red velvet curtains surrounding each bed. Their trunks had all been placed at the foot of each of the beds and Donnie, too full and tired to talk to anyone, trudged over to where his bed was between Harry's and Dean Thomas's. He opened up his trunk, pulled out his pyjamas from home, changed within a blink and climbed into the new bed, the mattress soft, the pillows plump and the blankets warm and cosy.

'Great food here, isn't it?' Ron murmured from the bed through the hangings on the other side of Harry. Donnie couldn't agree more. He pulled his own drapes shut and fell asleep before his head hit the pillow.

**Wow, over 4,500 words in this chapter, I just couldn't stop! I wanted to write about the sorting so badly :P anyways next chapter we have classes, meet Snape and many other magical activities! Doesn't it sound fun! Please take a second to leave me your thoughts on this story and/or this chappy chap chapter and I'll hopefully get the next one up tomorrow for you all :D Peace! **


	4. The Potions Master

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone **_

**Hi guys told you I could update within a day. My homework feels neglected but whatever :P hope you like it! **

**Chapter 4 **

Donnie knew that he would soon envy everyone in the world – Muggle and wizard alike – who could savour a lie-in. He had never been a morning person, and Harry and Ron had gathered that when they learned they had to physically drag their friend from his bed just so he would wake up.

'Urgh.' Donnie groaned from a heap on the floor, ignoring Seamus's sniggers as he picked himself up, his dark hair on end and his eyelids dropping. How was he supposed to manage seven years of this? It was only the second week yet he was exhausted.

'C'mon, we've still got to find the Hall for breakfast then its lessons.' Harry said, poking Donnie with his shoe.

'Oh goodie.' The heap on the floor moaned as he pulled himself to his feet and zombie shuffled to the bathroom.

'Cheerful morning person isn't he.' Ron laughed and Donnie shouted from the bathroom.

'I can hear you!'

In ten minutes he had washed his face and pulled on his school uniform, happy to see the Gryffindor lion emblazed on the front of his robes and jumper. He left the dormitory and found Harry and Ron waiting besides the portrait hole.

'I hate mornings.' Donnie mumbled through a yawn as Hermione Granger passed them, eager to get to her first class after breakfast by the looks of it. They left the Common Room and followed a group of third year Gryffindor's on their way to breakfast, still unsure of where exactly the Great Hall was.

'Are you going to do that every morning for the next seven years?' Harry asked.

'Short answer: Yes.' Donnie said as he noticed the group of third years whispering and looking back at Harry. Donnie nudged Ron in the ribs.

'The famous Harry Potter having breakfast with us, we'll be famous at the end of the year ourselves, Ron.' Ron chuckled but once he said this the third years looked back and frowns were etched on their faces. One of them wasn't so quiet when it came to whispering.

'Can't believe that Black has the nerve to hang around with Potter. He'll end up in Azkaban just like his father I bet.' The third years scurried off and Donnie felt his legs grind to a halt outside the Great Hall. Harry and Ron pretended like they hadn't heard anything at all and asked if he was coming in for breakfast.

'Yeah...give me a minute.' Harry and Ron both smiled sympathetically before entering the Hall. Donnie stood outside the great oak doors as people passed him on their way to breakfast. It was then he began to notice some deliberately avoided him at all costs, whilst some others shot back glances and whispered to their friends.

'Hey midget,' A girl's voice spoke and Donnie turned to see his Foster-Sister Lucy standing there with some of her Ravenclaw friends. 'C'mon, apparently I've got to keep an eye on you. Our dear mother wants to be sure you're getting enough to eat as Ethan hardly looks up from his own plate.' Lucy dragged Donnie in the hall by his Gryffindor robes and pushed him in front of a plate of bacon and eggs besides Ron.

'You alright mate?' Asked Ron and Donnie just busied himself with his bacon as not to answer. One of the things about breakfast was to finish quickly if you didn't want your food to be landed on by the morning post. Hundreds of owls swooped in the Hall and began to drop parcels, letters and newspapers onto the laps of students everywhere. Only Ron had received anything so far, but today Donnie was surprised to find a barn owl sitting in front of him, nibbling a piece of toast with a letter tied around the leg, addressed to him. Donnie unravelled the letter and read.

'Who's it from?' Harry asked.

'It's from my Uncle Remus.' Donnie said with more cheerfulness in his voice as his eyes scanned over the neat handwriting.

_Dear Donnie, _

_I only just heard of you being sorted in to Gryffindor. Congratulations! I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately, I've been looking for work and I haven't had a good chance to write to you. I understand you were nervous of attending Hogwarts with your name, but don't fret. Soon people will see who YOU are and not who your father is. Hope you make some friends, stay out of trouble and actually pay attention in class. _

_Love, Remus. _

_P.S. Enjoy the sweets, just don't get caught eating them in class. _

Donnie untied the packet of Bertie Bott's beans and happily shared the snack with Ron, as Harry was busy reading a message he'd received, a large grin on his face.

'What is it?' Ron spoke as he spat out a liver flavoured bean on his plate.

'It's from Hagrid; he's invited me down for tea after last lesson. Do you two want to come?'

'Yeah, its potions last. I'll need a cup of tea after dealing with Snape.' Ron said as he cleaned his plate, Donnie nodding in agreement.

Lessons at Hogwarts were not as Donnie expected. There was a lot more than saying funny words and waving their wands around. So far all they had done was make notes – _very _complicated notes in Transfiguration – and read from text books. During their first set of lessons, the register had been called. Each time the teacher in question had flinched at Donnie's name and made a strange noise at Harry's. For example, tiny Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, had toppled over upon reading Harry's name.

There were a hundred and forty-two staircases in Hogwarts and they never stayed the same. Some moved when they pleased and some only moved on Fridays. Some had trick steps for you to dodge otherwise your foot would sink in and you would be stuck. The doors were no better, as some would not open unless asked politely or even tickled in the right place. Some were just walls pretending to be doors. It was also very unnerving when a ghost just glides through a door you were trying to get through. Although Nearly Headless Nick was more than happy to point a new Gryffindor student in the right direction, Peeves was a constant menace. He was worth two locked doors and a trick step if you were late to class. He would drop wastepaper baskets on your head from above, pull rugs out from under your feet and sneak up on you when invisible and grab our nose, screeching 'GOT YOUR CONK!'

Even worse than Peeves was Filtch the caretaker, an aged man who apparently regularly begged Dumbledore to let him suspend students in the dungeons by their thumbs. Donnie, Harry and Ron had managed to get on the wrong side of Filtch on their very first day, as they had been late for a lesson and Filtch had caught them trying to get through a door which unluckily turned out to be the entrance to the forbidden third floor corridor. Filtch made threats of locking them in the dungeon but they were saved by Professor Quirrel. As they had ran from Filtch, Harry and Ron were forced to pull Donnie away who begged to be able to give Mrs. Norris a good kick, which every student wished to do at one point. When asked why Donnie had just shrugged and stated: 'I'm not a cat person.'

All their lessons were difficult. Donnie had been right when thinking McGonagall was not to be crossed as she gave a very long lecture of the difficulties of Transfiguration. She rounded off the speech by transforming her desk into a pig. Everyone was very impressed but they wouldn't be changing furniture into animals for years, so they were currently changing matchsticks into needles, and so far Hermione Granger was the only one who had succeeded and received a rare McGonagall smile. But so far Potions lessons were the most barbaric form of torture at Hogwarts, at least in Donnie's mind and he was sure Harry and Ron agreed. Every since their first lesson, they had learnt that not only does Professor Snape favoured only Slytherin house, but not only hated Harry and Donnie, but _loathed_ them. Snape made it a ritual to single the pair of them out and make their lives a misery.

'BLACK! POTTER!' Was a commonly heard phrase in the dungeons where Potions took place. Today they were brewing the Growth Solution, which was something so complex that Donnie had to take a Bertie Bott bean from his bag whenever Snape wasn't looking just to calm himself down. Snape was currently praising Malfoy's potion – who sent a smug smile in the direction of Donnie, Harry and Ron's table. Snape didn't even say a word to the obviously perfectly brewed potion Hermione Granger had made. Knowing Snape would be sneering over them in a moment's time; Donnie grabbed some beans from his bag and turned back to his cauldron, slipping on the strap of his bag. The Every Flavour Beans flew through the air and splashed into the potion.

BANG!

Donnie's potion changed to a violent shade of blue and dripped over, a smell of burnt socks filled the air.

'BLACK!'

'I'm so dead.' Donnie whispered up to Harry and Ron who watched as Snape belittled Donnie's ability to behave and follow simple instructions.

'...Longbottom can brew a better potion than you, Black! You are an insolent, arrogant boy. You'll go exactly the same way as your no good father at this rate.' Harry could see Donnie was close to snapping so he stood on his friend's foot to distract him from Snape who was now ordering him to stay behind and clean the floor and his cauldron. But Snape wasn't giving up any opportunity to involve Harry and make his life a misery as well.

'Potter, did you think it would be amusing to allow Black to run around my classroom without supervision from his group? Ten points from Gryffindor.' Snap sulked away back to the Slytherin end who were all jeering and smirking.

'I don't care if I end up in Azkaban myself, I'm going to poison Snape if it's the last thing I do.' Donnie muttered to himself an hour later as he was left alone in the classroom with a sponge and cleaned the last of his failed potion from the bottom of his cauldron. Once done, he collected his bag and met Harry and Ron outside.

'Come on, Hagrid will cheer you up.' Harry said with a playful nudge in the ribs and he felt slightly better being around his friends and knowing he didn't have to face Snape until next Tuesday.

Watery sunlight lit the grounds as they left the castle and made their way down the slope towards where Hagrid's hut was put on the edge of the dark Forbidden Forest. Harry knocked twice on the scrubbed wooden door and barks could be heard from inside.

'Back, Fang. _Back! _Hang on a sec – _back!'_ The door opened and Hagrid's face appeared in the doorway, his giant hand holding back a large boarhound by the collar who was barking happily. He let them into his small hut and thy could see it may have only been one room but was very cosy, with a roaring fire with a copper kettle, a patchwork quilt over the bed and hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling.

'Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

'This is Ron.' Harry told Hargis who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting his home-made rock cakes on a plate.

'Another Weasley, eh?' said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. 'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest. And yer Ethan, Donnie.' Hagrid chuckled. The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but the three of them pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their new lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee, getting drool all over his robes. They were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filtch 'that old git', and Donnie begged Hagrid to let him introduce Fang to Mrs. Norris.

'I'd like to myself. D'yeh know every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Flitch puts her up to it.'

Harry told Hagrid of Snape's lessons and his constant belittling of both him and Donnie. Hagrid, like Ron, told the two of them not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

'But he seems to really _hate_ us.'

'Rubbish!' said Hagrid. 'Why should he?'

Both Harry and Donnie shared a look, unable to shake the same thought that Hagrid didn't quite meet their eyes when Harry spoke.

'How's yer brother Charlie?' Hagrid spoke to Ron, changing the topic quite quickly. Harry and Donnie both drank their tea and Donnie noticed a clipping from the Daily Prophet from under Hagrid's tea cosy. Donnie brought it closer and nudged Harry. As Ron told Hagrid about Charlie and the dragons, they read the article.

_GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST_

_Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on July 31__st__, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards and witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day._

'_But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry and Donnie shared a look: July 31st was Harry's birthday, but also the day they had met for the first time in Diagon Alley. Donnie had not visited Gringotts that day, but Harry had with Hagrid before heading to Flourish and Blotts. They also remembered Ron mentioning on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but he hadn't said the date.

'Hagrid!' said Donnie. That Gringotts break-in happened when you and Harry met me in Diagon Alley! You were in Gringotts that day, it might have happened when you were there!' There was no doubt about it; Hagrid didn't meet either Donnie or Harry's eye this time. He grunted and offered them another rock cake. Harry pulled the story away from Donnie and re-read it by himself whilst Donnie thought.

_We were all in the Alley that day. And Harry mentioned that Hagrid had taken a package from an empty vault that day in Gringotts. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. _Donnie looked over at Harry and his glasses flashed. Hagrid had apparently emptied vault number seven hundred and thirteen. Was that grubby little package Harry had mentioned been the thing which the thieves had sought?

Later on, Donnie, Harry and Ron walked back up the path to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighted down with Hagrid's rock cakes which they had been too polite to refuse. They voiced their opinions and brought Ron up to speed. None of their lessons had given them as much to think about as what the little package that Hagrid had taken from Gringotts that day. Had Hagrid taken that package in time? Where was it now? What even was it? And did Hagrid know something about Snape which he wouldn't share with Harry and Donnie?

**Thanks for reading! Please follow/review/whatever :) until next time!**


	5. The Midnight Duel

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone**_

**Happy late Halloween to everyone! Got a goodie here, wish I'd updated sooner so I could have actually put the Halloween chapter up yesterday, oh well I'm no good with time what can I say? Please R&R! **

**Chapter 4**

Donnie had known bullies in his life. His Foster-Brother Ethan had not always been fond of Donnie, resulting in a fair few arguments and fights, also boys from the Muggle village near where he lived, as kids would not take kindly to a strange boy they rarely saw and was believed to be 'home-schooled'. But he never thought he would hate someone as much as he hated Draco Malfoy. It was common knowledge that the Blacks and the Malfoys were related, but for Donnie and Draco to discover a family tie didn't make them change their views on each other. It started with a notice in the Gryffindor Common Room which made them all groan: Flying lessons would be starting on the following Thursday – and the Gryffindors would be with the Slytherins.

'Typical,' said Harry darkly as he, Donnie and Ron stood around the notice board. 'Just what I always wanted: to make a fool of myself on a broomstick in front of Malfoy.' And Donnie made a responding noise to show he understood the feeling.

'You don't know you'll make a fool of yourself,' said Ron reasonably. 'Anyway, I know Malfoy's always going on about how good he is at Quidditch but I bet that's all talk.'

'I hope so,' Donnie said. 'But if you lose control of your broom, Harry, aim for Malfoy and knock him out of the sky as best you can.' Donnie grinned and Harry gave him a nudge in the ribs.

Malfoy certainly did talk about flying a lot. He was always complaining loudly about first-years never getting in the house Quidditch teams and told long, boastful stories which always seemed to end with him narrowly escaping Muggles in helicopters. He wasn't the only one though; the way Seamus Finnigan told it, he'd spent most of his childhood zooming around the countryside on his broomstick. Donnie had once mentioned at the Gryffindor table how he had taken Ethan's broom once, which went out of control, and he had narrowly missed hitting a passing Muggle car. Even Ron would tell anyone who'd listen about the time he'd almost hit a hang-glider on Charlie's old broom.

In the first-years dormitory in Gryffindor tower Donnie had found it amusing as Ron argued with Dean Thomas, a Muggle-Born Wizard about football. Ron seemed to find a sport where the players didn't fly to be unusual. Ron had ignored Donnie's laughs as he prodded Dean's poster of West Ham's football team, trying to make the Muggle picture move.

Neville had never been on a broomstick in his life, because his grandmother had never let him near one. Just between them, Harry and Donnie had agreed after seeing how many accidents Neville seemed to have when both his feet were planted firmly on the ground. But what surprised Donne most of all was the fact that Hermione Granger was nervous about the flying lesson. Flying a broomstick wasn't something that could have been learned from a book, it was a natural feeling mixed with gut instinct and survival, but of course Hermione had been seen flicking through numerous flying books in the Common Room, trying to learn as much as she could from the pages.

On the morning of their flying lesson, Donnie was covering his sausages with ketchup when he saw Harry's downtrodden face.

'What's up?' He asked between mouthfuls.

'Nothing,' Harry said with a forced smile, but across the Great Hall, Donnie saw the smug look on Malfoy's face as he unattached his letter and sweet packets from home delivered by his eagle owl. Donnie caught on and swallowed the food in his mouth.

'Don't worry, you've got us for company.' Donnie smiled and Harry grinned a little more sincerely. A sudden large barn owl swooped past and landed in front of Neville. Neville opened it excitedly and showed them a large glass ball the size of a large marble, which was full of white smoke.

'It's a Remembrall!' He explained. 'Gran knows I forget thin – this tells you if there's something you've forgotten. Look, you hold it tight and – oh…' The white smoke inside the Remembrall suddenly turned scarlet, '…if it's red you've forgotten something.' Donnie and Harry watched as Neville screwed up his face, trying desperately to remember what he'd forgotten when Draco Malfoy passed the Gryffindor table and snatched the Remembrall out of Neville's hand. Donnie, Harry and Ron jumped to their feet at once. They were half hoping for a reason to fight Malfoy, but Professor McGonagall, who could spot trouble quicker than any teacher in the school, was there in a flash.

'What's going on?' She questioned with her eyes looking between them all.

'Malfoy's got my Remembrall, Professor.'

'Just looking,' He stated and scowled and quickly dropped the Remembrall back on the table and he sloped away, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him. Donnie narrowed his eye at Malfoy's retreating back but took his mind off Malfoy as he watched Seamus spatter ketchup down the front of his robes.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

Once their watches reached half past three, Donnie, Harry, Ron and the other first-year Gryffindor's hurried down the front steps into the grounds for their first flying lesson. It was a clear, breezy day and the grass rippled under their school shoes and Donnie couldn't have wished for better conditions, but as they approached the clearing where Madam Hooch was waiting, Donnie felt sick. Sure he'd flown, but in front of people was completely different.

The Slytherins were already there, and so were twenty broomsticks lying in neat lines before the battlements of the castle. Harry had told Donnie he'd over heard Fred and George Weasley complain about the school brooms, saying that same if them started to vibrate if you flew too high, or always flew slightly to the left.

Their teacher, Madam Hooch had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk.

'Well, what are you waiting for?' She barked at them. 'Everyone stand by a broomstick. Come on hurry up.'

Donnie and Harry stood next to each other, each with a broomstick on their right hand side. Donnie looked down to see twigs bent at all angles and the handle to be dull and faded.

'Stick out your right hand over your broom,' called Madam Hooch at the front of the line, 'and say, ''up!'' '

'UP!' everyone shouted at once. Donnie felt the broom smack right into his hand as it had jump without a second word. He glanced up and down and saw only some hand their broom. Harry's own had jumped straight up and the pair shared a grin, whilst the rest of the group continued to command their brooms up. Maybe the brooms were like horses and could sense nerves? Donnie looked around and saw Neville was a nervous wreck and his broom hadn't moved an inch. Soon everyone had a hold of their broom and Madam Hooch showed them how to mount the broom without sliding off the end and walked up and down the rows correcting the grips. Harry and Ron were delighted when she told Malfoy he'd been doing it wrong for year and Donnie only just managed to keep his laughter inside.

'Now, when I blow my whistle you will kick off the ground, hard,' said Madam Hooch. 'Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forwards slightly. On my whistle – three – two – '

Neville had been so nervous that he jumped before the whistle had even reached Madam Hooch's lips. His broom rose from the ground and he steadily went higher and higher.

'Come back, boy!' she shouted but Neville was rising further into the sky like a cork shooting out of a bottle. Twelve feet – twenty feet. Donnie could see Neville's petrified white face look down at the ground below his feet, then without warning, Neville gasped, slipped sideways and off the broom.

WHAM – a thud and a nasty crack met Neville as he lay face down and Donnie felt himself cringe and flinch at the sound. Madam Hooch rushed over and picked up Neville, wincing herself as she saw his broken wrist.

`None of you move whilst I take Mr Longbottom to the hospital wing. Otherwise you'll be out of here before you an say ''Quidditch''.' And she moved away with Neville and the first-years were left with each other. Malfoy was laughing and grinning away with the other Slytherins when he moved into the grassy clearing and picked something up which was white and filled with white smoke –

'Did you see the fat lump? Look it's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him.' The Remembrall glittered in the sunlight from Malfoy's hand. Donnie felt Harry move besides him and watched as he moved up to confront the pale face boy.

'Give that here Malfoy,' said Harry quietly. Everyone stopped talking and laughing at once to watch. Donnie and Ron moved up behind Harry as Crabbe and Goyle moved closer as well. Malfoy just grinned and mounted his broom.

'I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to collect – how about – up a tree?' Malfoy's broom zoomed off and Harry mounted his own.

'Go on Harry!' Donnie threw his fist in the air and some of the Gryffindor's cheered as Harry mounted his own broom. Only Hermione Granger had something against it, but before she could tell Harry off he had already flown into the air and everyone could see he was a natural on a broom. They all watched as Harry and Malfoy faced each other before Malfoy threw the Remembrall high into the air and quickly land back on the ground. Harry shot after the Remembrall, which was getting closer to the ground with each second. Harry leaned forwards and people all around gasped and cried out, Donnie and Ron clapping loudly just as Harry clutched the Remembrall in his hand and pulled the broom back up. Donnie turned around to get the Gryffindors to cheer louder when he saw Professor McGonagall march forwards.

'Uh oh.' Donnie whipped around and motioned for Harry to get back on the ground when –

'HARYY POTTER!' McGonagall marched forwards, her face stern and flustered.

'Never – in all my time at Hogwarts –' the strict Professor was near speechless with shock and her glasses flashed dangerously. '- How _dare_ you – might have broken your neck -'

'It wasn't Harry's fault though, Professor!'

'Be quiet Mr Black -'

'But Malfoy -'

'That's enough Mr Weasley. Potter, follow me, now.' Harry was marched off looking rotten. Once out of ear shot Malfoy and his cronies burst into laughter and Ron and Seamus had to hold him by the back of his robes to stop him from getting at Malfoy.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

'You're _joking_.'

'You're having us on.'

Harry was grinning madly as he told Donnie and Ron at dinner what McGonagall had told him. Ron had a forkful of steak-and-kidney pie in front of him and Donnie had a mouthful of peas as they both gaped at their friend.

'_Seeker_? You've got to be the youngest play in a -'

'- A century,' said Harry. 'Wood told me.' Harry shovelled pie into his mouth as Fred and George Weasley came over to congratulate Harry for making the team. Soon after the twins left, they never even got another mouthful of food before Malfoy wandered over, Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him.

'Having a last meal, Potter? When are you getting back on the train back to the Muggles?'

'You're a lot braver now that you're back on the ground with your little friends with you,' said Harry coolly. Despite their not being anything little about Crabbe and Goyle, well, maybe their brains.

'I'd take you on any time on my own,' said Malfoy. 'Tonight, if you want. Wizard's duel. Wands only – no contact. What's the matter? Never heard of a wizard's duel, I suppose?' Malfoy smirked.

'Of course he has,' said Ron quickly. 'I'm his second and Donnie's his third. Who's yours?' Malfoy turned around and sized up his two friends.

'Crabbe, then Goyle.' He said. 'Midnight all right? We'll meet you in the trophy room, that's always unlocked.' Malfoy swaggered off and Harry turned to Donnie and Ron and asked about the duel. Ron explained everything as dessert appeared and Donnie helped himself to jam tarts.

'Excuse me.' The three looked up to see Hermione Granger with a frown on her face.

'Can't a person eat in peace in this place?' said Ron. Hermione ignored him and spoke to Harry.

'I couldn't help overhearing what you and Malfoy were saying –'

'Oh really?' Muttered Donnie to Ron.

' – and you mustn't go wandering around the school at night, think of the points you'll lose Gryffindor if you're caught. It's really selfish of you.'

'And it's really none if your business.' Said Harry.

'Goodbye,' said Ron.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

Just before Midnight Donnie, Harry and Ron crept out of their dormitory into the common room, dressing gowns tied around them as they headed for the portrait hole. But before they got there a light flickered on. It was Hermione with a pink dressing gown and a frown.

'Go back to bed!' Donnie hissed.

'I almost told your brother, ' she said to Ron. 'Percy – he's a Prefect, he'd put a stop to this.' None of them could believe someone could be so interfering. Ron tugged on Harry and Donnie's dressing gowns and they headed out towards the exit, but Hermione wasn't going to give up that easily. She followed them out, hissing angrily.

'Don't you care about Gryffindor? Do you really only care about yourselves? You'll get into _so_ much trouble. Especially you.' She hissed over at Donnie as they exited the portrait hole.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Donnie whipped around and Hermione took a caution step back.

'I don't know _everything_ but people believe your going to end up like your father. Isn't he in Azkaban? The wizard prison?' Donnie looked near murderous himself and Ron tapped him on the side of the head to motion to follow. Donnie tried to shake the meaning of Hermione's words out of his head and was thankful for the dark not to show the one tear trying to spill out of his eye. They continued down the corridor and Hermione turned to see the fat lady had disappeared from her portrait. She was locked out. For a few seconds she stared at it in horror before running after them.

'I'm not waiting to be caught out here; I'm coming with you. If we get caught I'll tell Filch exactly what happened.'

'You've got some nerve –' Ron said but Harry shushed him.

'Quiet, I heard something.' There was a sort of snuffling and it nearly sounded like Mrs. Norris. But it was –

'Neville!'

'Thank goodness you found me!' Neville was huddled away in a corner, 'I couldn't remember the password.'

'Keep your voice down. It's 'pig snout' but the fat lady's gone.' Ron told him.

'Don't leave me out here! The Bloody Baron's been past twice already.' Neville whimpered and they let him tag along.

'C'mon!' Donnie hissed. 'It's nearly Midnight, Malfoy will think we chickened out if we don't show.' They made there way though the school, strips of moonlight seeping in through the drapes across the stone floor. They reached the trophy room where gold, silver and bronze glittered in the moonlight. There was no Malfoy.

'Maybe _he_ chickened out.' Said Ron but a noise in the next room made them jump.

'Sniff around my sweet, there may be lurking in a corner.' It was Filch speaking to Mrs. Norris. Horror filled them and they turned and ran to the far end of he trophy room. They scurried out and Neville's robes had barely whipped around the corner when Filch entered the trophy room.

'This way!' Harry mouthed to the others and they crept down a long gallery full of polished suits of armour. Neville suddenly let out a squeak upon hearing Filch getting nearer and broke into a run towards Ron, where the pair toppled over into a suit of armour, the clanging loud enough to wake the whole castle.

'RUN FOR IT!" Donnie yelled and the five of them sprinted down the gallery, not looking back to see if Filch was gaining. They galloped down one corridor then another. Harry and Donnie lead the way without any idea where they were going or how to get back to Gryffindor tower. They ripped through a tapestry and found themselves in a hidden passageway. They hurtled through it and dashed into a nearby classroom, knowing they were miles from the trophy room.

'I – _told_ – you.' Hermione said between gasps. 'I – _told_ – you.'

'We need to get out of here and back to the tower.' Donnie said as he leaned against the doorframe to take a peak if Filch was waiting for an ambush.

'Malfoy tricked you.' Said Hermione, now getting her breath back. 'You realise that right? Filch knew someone was going to be in the trophy room. Malfoy must have tipped him off.'

They knew she was right but none of them said anything.

'Let's go.' Breathed Harry. They got into the corridor but not a second later the door opposite them opened and Peeves shot out of the classroom. He caught sight of them and gave a squeal of delight.

'Shut up, Peeves – please – you'll get us thrown out.' Donnie begged, but Peeves just cackled.

'Wandering around at midnight, ickle firsties? Tut, tut, tut. Naughty, naughty. Should tell Filch, I should.'

'Get out of the way,' snapped Ron, taking a swipe at Peeves – this was a big mistake. Peeves took a long non-existent breath and bellowed:

'STUDENTS OUT OF BED! STUDENTS OUT OF BED DOWN THE CHARMS CORRIDOR!' Ducking under Peeves they ran down the next corridor and slammed into a door.

'This is it!' Said Ron. 'We're done for!'

'Oh move over!' Hermione snapped and grabbed Harry's wand. And whispered _'Alohomora.'_

The lock to the door clicked and they all raced in, slamming the door behind them. They heard Filch get to Peeves and started to question him, but Peeves was on a roll of laughter tonight and wasn't going to stop messing around anytime soon.

'He won't come in here, he thinks it's locked.' Harry whispered as they all pressed their ears against the door.

'Neville,' Donnie hissed as Neville whimpered and tugged on his black dressing gown. 'Get of me. What's the matter?'

Donnie turned to see what was worrying Neville and froze.

'Guys…' They all turned and realised why this door was locked. They were on the forbidden third corridor and they now knew why it was forbidden. They were looking into the eyes of a monstrous dog, a dog that filled the whole space of the room. A dog with three noses, three pairs of eyes, three drooling mouths, all spread across the three heads coming from its neck. Large yellow fangs were bared and growls came from within the dog's three throats. Over the dog's growls, their screams wouldn't have been heard. Harry groped for the doorknob and pushed them all out of the room. They would rather take Filch than those fangs. They fell out for the room and almost flew back down the corridor, which was thankfully deserted. They ran at full speed to Gryffindor tower where the Fat Lady had returned and looked at their hanging off dressing gowns and flushed faces.

'Never mind that – Pig snout – Pig snout!' The portrait opened up and they all clambered in at once. Neville looked as if he's never speak again and Donnie felt himself shaking as soon as they stopped in the Gryffindor Common Room.

'What do they think they're doing, keeping a thing like that locked up in a school?' Asked Ron finally. 'If any dog needs exercise, that one does.' Hermione had also got her breath back and looked between them all.

'You don't use your eyes, do you?' She snapped. 'Didn't you see what it was standing on?'

'Sorry to disappoint you, but there were three heads if you never noticed, so I'm sorry but the floor wasn't as interesting to look at.' Donnie snapped back as they all made their way up the stone staircase to the dormitories.

'Not the floor. It was standing on a trapdoor, it's obviously guarding something.' She said, glaring at them. 'I hope you're pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed – or worse expelled. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to bed.' Hermione opened the girls' entrance and disappeared behind the door. Ron was gaping at her with his jaw hanging open.

'No we don't mind,' He said despite her already having left. 'You'd think we dragged her along, wouldn't you?'

But neither Donnie nor Harry answered. Neville had already disappeared behind the drapes of his bed. They all climbed back into their own beds and Donnie lay under the blankets, thinking about what Hermione had said, not only about his father, but also about the trapdoor the three-headed dog was guarding. Hogwarts was considered the safest place in the wizarding world As he sat up to close his drapes, he caught Harry's eye and they shared a look: they now knew were the grubby little package from vault seven hundred and thirteen was hidden.

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Halloween

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone**_

**Check it out guys, two chapters in les than 24 hours! Don't you just love the holidays? Anyways I won't babble on, I'll let you read it instead! Hope you like it and thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 6 **

The next morning Donnie was more tired then he had ever been during his time at Hogwarts but he felt more awake and happier upon seeing the look on Draco Malfoy's face when he, Harry and Ron made their way down to breakfast the next morning, tired but cheerful. Upon waking up properly, they thought that meeting the three-headed dog had been an excellent adventure and they were quite keen to have another one. In the mean time, Harry filled Donnie and Ron on all details he may have missed about his visit to vault seven hundred and thirteen with Hagrid and they spent a lot of time wondering what it could possibly be to need such violent protection.

'Maybe it's really valuable.' Suggested Ron.

'Or dangerous,' added Donnie.

'Maybe both.' Said Harry. But as all they knew for sure about the mysterious package was that it was about two inches long, they didn't have much chance of guessing what it was without any more clues.

Neither Neville nor Hermione showed any interest in what lay underneath the dog and the trapdoor. All Neville cared about was never going near the dog again. Hermione was now refusing to speak to Harry, Donnie and Ron, but as she was such a bossy know-it-all they saw this more as a bonus. All they really wanted now was a way of getting back at Malfoy, and to their great delight, just such a thing arrived with the post about a week after the three-headed dog incident. As the owls flooded into the great hall as usual, everyone's attention was aimed at a long thin package, which was being carried by six large screech owls, Donnie counted. The tree were just as interested in the package as everyone else and were amazed when the owls dropped it right in front of Harry, knocking Donnie's bacon to the floor in the process, which he wasn't too happy about.

There was a letter attached to the parcel and Donnie and Ron watched as Harry ripped it open before the package, which was lucky, Donnie thought, as he read the letter over Harry's shoulder.

_DO NOT OPEN THE PARCEL AT THE TABLE._

_It contains your new Nimbus Two Thousand, but I don't want everybody knowing you've got a broomstick or they'll all want one. Oliver Wood will meet you tonight on the Quidditch pitch at seven o'clock for your first training session. _

_Professor M. McGonagall_

They all had difficulty in hiding their glee at the brown parcel on the table. Donnie thought back to when he saw the broomstick in Quality Quidditch Supplies, where Malfoy's family had been watching him. Donnie looked across the hall and saw Malfoy looking over, a frown on his face. He nudged Harry.

'C'mon, let's go open it.' They left the hall quickly to open the parcel sooner, but halfway across the Entrance Hall they found the way upstairs barred by Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy seized the package from Harry's hands and felt it.

'That's a broomstick,' he said, throwing it back at Harry with a mixture of jealousy and spite on his face. 'You'll be in for it this time, Potter, first-years aren't allowed them.' Donnie felt the handle of his wand in his school trouser pocket, tempted just to throw sparks so they could run, but Ron couldn't resist showing off to Malfoy.

'It's not any old broomstick,' he said, 'it's a Nimbus Two Thousand. What did you say you've got at home, Malfoy, a Comet Two Sixty?' Ron grinned at Harry and Donnie. 'Comets look flashy, but they're not in the same league as the Nimbus.'

'What would you know about it Weasley,' Malfoy snapped back. 'I suppose you and your brothers have to save up, twig by twig.'

'How about you shut it Malfoy.' Donnie snapped and held Ron back by his robes.

'I'll be surprised if you know how to fly at all, Black,' Malfoy sneered with a small grin on his face. 'What with your dear Daddy being in prison and Mummy being dead, I suppose there was no one to teach you.' This time it was Ron's turn to hold Donnie back, but Professor Flitwick, who appeared at Malfoy's elbow, saved them from the possibility of a fight.

'Not arguing, I hope, boys?' He squeaked and Malfoy took his first chance.

'Potter's been sent a broomstick, Professor,' He sad quickly.

'Yes, yes, that's right,' said Professor Flitwick, beaming up at Harry. 'Professor McGonagall told me all about the special circumstances, Potter.' The tiny Professor asked about the model and during the conversation Donnie found it difficult not to laugh at the befuddled look on Malfoy's face.

'And it's really thanks to Malfoy here that I've got it,' Harry added before the three of them charged up the stairs. They met Hermione Granger on the stairs who just took the chance to remind them what they had done was 'not acceptable', but they ignored her words and ran up to the boy's dormitory. They untied the knots holding the brown paper together and a magnificent broom rolled out onto Harry's bedspread.

'Wow,' Ron sighed.

'Whoa.' Donnie breathed. Harry made no sound but the look on his face told them how much he adored this broom. It really was a magnificent broom, polished mahogany with the words Nimbus Two Thousand stamped on the top in gold. Soon they had to attend lessons so they wrapped the broom up and placed it carefully in Harry's trunk before leaving.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

With all the homework given and telling Harry everything there was to know about Quidditch teams, World Cups and most famous Players and moves, Donnie barely believed it when he discovered they had been here two months. He did occasionally feel homesick but Hogwarts was becoming his home now, not that he detested living with the Madden's, but he had never really enjoyed living there since he was six and his Uncle Ashley on his mother's side had died. More than once he had asked his Uncle Remus if he could live with him, but Remus travelled far and wide in search of a job due to his mysterious 'condition'.

Donnie was enjoying most of his time at Hogwarts – Potions with Snape and the homework were the only bad thing – and Donnie felt more at home in the castle then he thought he ever would. On Halloween morning they woke to the smell of baking pumpkin wafting through the corridors. Even better, Professor Flitwick announced in Charms that he thought they were ready to start making objects fly. They were put into pairs and begun to perform what hey had leant. Donnie was with Dean Thomas, and as Dean tried to get their feather to fly, Donnie saw how unhappy Ron looked with being paired up with Hermione Granger who was telling Ron the correct way to say the spell.

'You're saying it wrong,' Donnie heard her snap. 'It's Wing-_gar_-dium Levi-_o_-sa, make the gar nice and long.' Ron gave up and Hermione demonstrated by making the feather about four feet above the heads of the class. Professor Flitwick praised Hermione and Ron looked even more annoyed and was in a very bad temper by the end of class.

'It's no wonder no one can stand her' he said to Harry and Donnie as they pushed heir way into the crowded corridor. 'She's a nightmare, honestly.' Someone knocked into them and they saw Hermione hurry past, tears in her eyes and Donnie felt guilt rack up in his stomach.

'I think she heard you,' he said to Ron.

'So?' He said, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'She must've noticed she's got no friends.'

Hermione never turned up for their next class and wasn't seen all afternoon by anyone. On their way down to the Great Hall for the Halloween feast, Donnie, Harry and Ron overheard Parvati Patil telling her friend Lavender Brown that Hermione was crying in the girls' toilets and wanted to be left alone. Ron still looked more awkward at this, but a moment later they put Hermione out of their minds as they entered the Hall. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling whist a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stutter and flicker. All sorts of foods and treats appeared on the plates instantly and Donnie was scooping lasagna onto his plate when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, crying out:

'TROLL – IN THE DUNGEON – TROLL – IN THE DUNGEON - thought you ought to know.' Everyone stared as he reached the High table and sank to the floor in a dead faint. Silence lasted for less than a second more before there was uproar, needing several purple firecrackers exploding from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand to bring back silence.

'Prefects,' he stated, 'lead your houses back to the dormitories immediately!' Ron's brother Percy looked in his element as he commanded the Gryffindors back towards their tower.

'How can a troll get it?' Harry asked as they climbed the stairs.

'Don't ask me,' answered Ron, 'Troll's are supposed to be really stupid.'

'Maybe Peeves let it in for a Halloween joke.' Donnie said as they passed many nervous crowds on their way. As they reached the next corridor, Harry suddenly grabbed both Donnie and Ron's arms.

'I just thought – Hermione.'

'What about her?' Ron said and Donnie hit himself on the side of the head as he realized.

'She doesn't know about the troll.' Ron bit his lip but followed Donnie and Harry as they ran off in the direction of the girls' toilets, careful to give Percy the slip.

'Percy!" Ron hissed and they squeezed behind a statue of a Griffin, but it wasn't Percy. It was Snape.

'What's he doing?' Harry whispered and Donnie shrugged. 'He's heading towards the third floor.'

'Search me.' Ron whispered and once the coast was clear they set off. They ran down the corridors as fast and as silently as they could, not coming across either Percy or any more teachers. But soon a rancid smell met their nostrils.

'Can you smell something?' Donnie cringed as the smell which reminded him of old socks, a public toilet and Ethan's bedroom in the summer got stronger the further they went down the corridor. And then they heard it – a low grunting and shuffling. They hid behind a nearby column and saw the twelve-foot Troll, with a lumpy body like a boulder with its small baldhead. From it's short thick legs to the coconut head it was covered in flabby wrinkled grey skin. In it's hand it carried what looked like club made out of an entire tree trunk. It shuffled into a room and Donnie saw the key was in the lock.

'Let's lock it in!' He hissed and they ran over, pushing the doors shut and turning the key in the lock. They had about five seconds of relieved looks on their faces when they heard a high, petrified scream. All colour drained from Donnie's face.

'Is that – '

'- The girls toilet?' Finished Harry and they all looked before shouting: _'Hermione!'_ They fumbled with the key but finally managed to unlock the door and ran inside. Hermione Granger was shrinking against the wall opposite, looking as if she were about to faint like Quirrell.

'This is crazy!' Donnie yelled as the Troll gave a lough grunt and got ready to raise it's club, knocking the sinks off the wall as It got closer to Hermione.

'Confuse it!' Harry said desperately to Donnie and Ron, and seizing a tap and threw it as hard as he could against the wall. The Troll turned dumbly on the spot to see what made the noise.

'Oy, pea-brain!' Ron shouted and threw a metal pipe at it. Donnie aimed his wand in the air and several blue and yellow sparks jumped from his wand, bright and flashy. The Troll looked between Ron and Donnie, as Harry reached Hermione and told her to run. And then Harry did something brave but stupid: he took a running jump and fastened his arms around the Troll's neck. The Troll roared and spun on the spot, trying to get Harry off. Donnie and Ron watched and Donnie decided to join in, taking a running jump also and attached himself to the Troll's club as it spun madly. This distracted the Troll from Harry as he tried to get Donnie off his club.

Harry took advantage of the distraction his friend was causing and crammed his wand up the Troll's nose. It gave a roar and both Harry and Donnie fell off the Troll and onto the cold, hard ground. As they scuttled away, Ron pulled out his wand as the Troll raised its club to squash Harry and Donnie against the far wall, he swished his wand and spoke the incantation: 'Win_gar_dium Levi_o_sa!' The club was snatched from the Troll's hands and it looked up, dumbfounded to find it hovering before it fell with a crack on the Troll's head. The massive twelve-foot body wobbled before falling and crashing, shaking the whole castle probably.

Donnie stood to his feet, shaking and covered in dust and grime, helped Harry up and they all made their way very slowly over to the Troll's still form.

'Is it – dead?' Hermione asked.

'I don't think so,' Donnie said as he tilted his head to the side to see the Troll's chest rising and falling. Harry crouched down and removed his wand from the Troll's nose, bringing out something lumpy and grey.

'Troll bogies – gross.' Harry cleaned his wand on his robes as a clatter of feet heavily approached and the doors to the girls' toilets flew open and Professor McGonagall Snape and Quirrell entered the room. Quirrell's eyes winded and he lowered himself down, clutching his heart. Snape leaned over the Troll. McGonagall was looking at Donnie, Harry and Ron. They had never seen her so angry.

'_So much for winning fifty points,_' Donnie thought to himself.

'What on earth were you thinking of?' She said with cold fury in her voice. Donnie looked at Harry and Ron, who were standing there, equally frozen at McGonagall's rage. 'Why aren't you in your dormitories?'

'Please Professor, 'said a timid voice. 'They were looking for me.' Hermione pulled herself up from the floor.

'Miss Granger!'

'I went looking for the Troll because I – I thought I could deal with it in my own – you know, because I've read all about them. Donnie's eyes widened like a goldfishes and Ron dropped his wand: Hermione Granger, telling a lie, to a _teacher_?

'_What sort of day is this?' _he thought to himself.

'- If they hadn't of found me, I probably would be dead.' Hermione said and lowered her head. The three boys tried desperately to look as if this wasn't knew to them as well.

'Well – in that case…' Professor McGonagall said. 'Miss Granger, you foolish girl, how could you think of tackling a mountain Troll alone?' Donnie and the others were speechless, Hermione never lied or broke the rules, it was as if Snape had started handing out sweets. 'Five points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger, for foolish behavior.' McGonagall turned to the other three. 'Well I say you three were very lucky, so five points will be awarded to you each. Now go on, up to your dormitories this instant.'

They didn't need telling twice. They left the Troll and the girls' toilets and headed in the direction of Gryffindor Tower.

'We should have gotten more than fifteen points,' Ron said as they neared the entrance.

'Ten points, once she's taken off Hermione's five. Pig snout.' The portrait opened and they stepped in where everyone was finishing the feast in the Common Room. Hermione was waiting for them in the entrance. They all stopped and stayed silent, before all saying 'Thanks' and hurrying off to get plates.

But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and knocking out a twelve-foot mountain troll is one of them.

**Thanks for reading guys! Feel free to review, follow or favourite and I'll see you next time! **


	7. Quidditch

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone**_

**Hey guys, update time! Woo! Sorry for the wait, so many college assessments it's unreal. Thanks for the follows/favourites and now I shall let you all enjoy this new chapter! Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 7 **

All too soon November was upon them and a cold, unfavourable chill followed. Every morning the grounds were covered in fresh layers of frost, the high mountains gleamed in the distance with small amounts of snow icing the top. Hagrid had been seen defrosting broomsticks on the Quidditch field, dressed up in many furs and skins to keep himself warm. At the moment, Donnie was looking forward to the Christmas holidays as the amount of work the teachers set them daily was crippling them all. The only up-sides to recent events, Donnie thought, were the now that Hermione Granger was their friend she helped them out with their homework. Of course she never let them copy, claiming they would never learn, but also the Quidditch season had arrived. The first match was Gryffindor v. Slytherin. Donnie had noticed over the last few days Harry had been quiet and paled whenever mention of the first match approached. Despite training in secret with Oliver Wood, where only tem members and occasionally Donnie, Ron and Hermione would watch, nobody else was meant to know of Harry being Seeker, so naturally the whole school was aware.

As Harry's nerves were on edge, Donnie had asked Hermione – who seemed to live in the library most days – to find a book to take his mind off everything. Hermione had succeeded and found _Quidditch through the Ages_. Right now they stood outside in the frost and biting chill, a small blue flame inside a jam jar – courtesy of Hermione – flickering behind them, warming their backs. As Hermione lectured Ron about their History of Magic homework, Harry and Donnie talked about all the interesting facts that Quidditch through the Ages had to offer. They were enjoying this break with the small flame keeping them warm in the chill, but they suddenly became alert when Donnie nudged them and nodded in a certain direction: Snape was crossing the courtyard and they were sure it looked as if Snape was limping. They all huddled together, their backs concealing the blue flame as they were sure it wasn't allowed, but something about their guilty faces tipped Snape off as he stopped and headed towards them. Donnie tried to hide his grimace as the greasy-haired potions teacher approached them. He hadn't seen the flame, but something in Snape's eye told Donnie that he was itching for a reason to tell them off.

Snape's dark eyes cast down to the open book in Harry's hands.

'What's that you've got there, Potter?' Harry showed him _Quidditch through the Age_s. A small light gleamed in Snape's eye.

'Library books are not to be taken outside the school,' said Snape. 'Give it to me. Five points from Gryffindor.' Snape confiscated the book and limped away.

'That can't be a rule.' Donnie grumbled.

'He just made it up,' muttered Harry angrily as Snape re-entered the castle. 'Wonder what's wrong with his leg?'

'Dunno,' said Ron bitterly. 'But I hope it's really hurting him.'

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

The Gryffindor common room was particularly noisy that evening. The four had managed to sit in the armchairs closest to the fire. Hermione sat cross-legged on her seat checking over the boys' Charms homework as she never let them copy, Ron lay out on the carpet, playing a game of Wizards chess against himself, Donnie sat back in his seat, staring into the fire with his Walkman was plugged into his ears, thankful for the spell his brother Marcus had put on the device to allow it to work in the magic filled atmosphere of the school, which also allowed him to play Nirvana's _Nevermind_ cassette which he had received via owl post one morning in the Great Hall from his foster parents back in Brighton. Harry was the only one who didn't seem as content as he was rigid in his chair, clearly restless with his nerves for tomorrow's game.

Donnie was shaken from his trance with the music when Harry stood up suddenly.

'I'm going to ask Snape for my book back.' Ron winced at Harry's words.

'Rather you than me,' the other three said and Donnie saw how restless the lack of _Quidditch through the Ages_ was making his friend so he stood up and offered to come along. Both Hermione and Ron sharing a look. They both left the common room and into the darkened corridors of the school, the torches flickering shadows everywhere.

'Where do you suppose he is?' Donnie asked.

'Probably the staff room. And he won't refuse if there are other teachers listening.' Donnie nodded and the two set off in the direction of the staff room, Donnie letting Harry listen to _Smells like Teen Spirit_ through the headphones as they walked. Once outside the door Donnie pushed Harry forwards and Harry – sending a small glare back first – knocked on the door, but there was no answer. He knocked again.

Nothing.

'Maybe he left the book in there?' Donnie suggested as he stood besides Harry and they slowly pulled the door open, guessing it was worth a try, and peered into the room. A horrible scene met their eyes.

Snape and Filch were inside, alone. Snape was holding his robes above his knees. One of his legs was bloody and mangled. Filch was handing Snape bandages.

'Blasted thing,' Snape was saying. 'How are you supposed to keep your eyes on all three heads at once?'

Harry and Donnie looked at each other before Harry tried to close the door quietly, but –

'POTTER! BLACK!'

Snape's face was twisted with fury as he dropped his robes quickly to hide his leg. Harry and Donnie both gulped audibly.

'I just wondered if I could have my book back.'

'GET OUT! _OUT!'_

Donnie quickly pulled the staff room door shut before Snape could take anymore points from Gryffindor. They paused in the corridor, sharing a look of shock before sprinting back to the common room. They ran upstairs and through the portrait hole into the warm room, Hermione and Ron where they left them.

'Did you get it?' Ron asked and the two explained what they saw as they caught their breath.

'You know what this means?' Harry finished breathlessly as Donnie collapsed back in his chair. 'Snape tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween!'

'That must have been where he was going to when we saw him.' Donnie wheezed as he lay sprawled over the chair. 'He's after whatever it's guarding.' Harry nodded at his friends words.

'And I bet my broomstick he let the troll in, to create a diversion!

Hermione's eyes were wide as she told them her doubt.

'Honestly Hermione, you think all teachers are saints or something.' Ron said. 'I'm with Harry and Donnie. I wouldn't put anything past Snape.'

'But what's he after? What's the dog guarding?' They all looked at each other, but none of them knew the answer. Soon they all left for bed. Donnie climbed into his bed as he thought. His head was buzzing. As he leaned up to close his drapes he saw Harry sitting on his own bed, clearing thinking of the possibilities also, but the Quidditch match was hours away.

'Don't worry about the match tomorrow,' Donnie whispered across the dormitory. 'You'll do great.' Harry sent over a small smile before the pair closed their drapes and went to sleep.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

'I don't want anything.' Donnie, Ron and Hermione had been trying to convince Harry to eat something since arriving in the Great Hall. It was a clear crisp morning, bright and cold. The match was soon and everyone was wishing Harry good luck, but he was convinced he would need a miracle.

Soon they made their way down to the Quidditch pitch and the three said goodbye to Harry who headed over to the changing rooms as they left for the stands. They stood with the other Gryffindors and watched as the Slytherin captain Marcus Flint attempted to crush the fingers of the Gryffindor captain and keeper, Oliver Wood. Soon the match was off and everyone was in awe as the match played on. The three tore their eyes between the match and Harry, who sat high up on his new Nimbus Two-Thousand, seeking out the Snitch. As they were bunched up in the crowds, they heard a familiar voice.

'Budge up there, move along.'

'Hagrid!' Donnie waved their giant friend over who beamed at the sight of them.

'Bin watchin' from me hut,' said Hagrid, patting the large set of binoculars around his neck. 'No sign of the Snitch yet, eh?' They shook their heads as Harry had yet to do anything. Soon Harry's broom sped off across the pitch, Harry have clearly have spotted the Snitch.

'GO HARRY!' The three cried, though they were hardly heard over Hagrid's booming cheers, but soon the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws all booed and hissed as Marcus Flint deliberately blocked Harry, causing his broom to swerve off course and for Harry to hang on for dear life. Boos and hissed were all around and Lee Jordan, friend of the Weasley twins, who was commentating the match voiced his protests with words that had Professor McGonagall try to take the magical megaphone aware from him. Soon Harry was back up against the match watching. Everyone's eyes were watching between the match and Harry, who seemed to start buckling on his broom. Harry was zooming around and his broom was going crazy, as if trying to throw Harry off.

'What's going on up there with him?' Donnie asked as he peered through Hagrid's overly large binoculars.

'Did something happen when Flint blocked him? Seamus asked who was standing besides Ron.

'Can't have,' said Hagrid. 'Can't nothin' interfere with a broomstick except powerful Dark Magic – no kid could do that.' Hermione snatched Hagrid's binoculars from Donnie and started searching through the crowds frantically.

'What are you doing?' Ron asked, grey faced as if he were up on Harry's broom, close to being thrown off.

'I knew it!' Hermione gasped and Donnie looked through the binoculars to where she had been looking.

'What?' Ron asked.

'It's Snape – look!' They all peered through the binoculars to see Snape in the middle of the stands opposite, his eyes fixed on Harry and muttering non-stop under his breath.

'He's doing something – jinxing the broom!' Said Hermione.

'What do we do?' Ron gasped, but Hermione had disappeared into the crowds. Donnie caught glimpse of her bushy hair and ran through the stands after her.

'Wait, what are you going to do?' he asked as he kept in pace with Hermione's frantic steps as they made their way up to the teachers steps. They pushed and shoved their way up.

'We need to break the eye contact.' They reached the row behind Snape; they never even stopped to help Professor Quirrel whom they knocked over. They reached Snape and Hermione crouched down to the hem of Snape's robes and pulled out her wand. With a few carefully chosen words, bright blue flames shot from Hermione's wand and ignited the end of the black robes and they sprinted off as they heard people cry out.

'I can't believe you did that Hermione! I wanted to be the one to set Snape on fire!' Hermione hid the small blush of pride on her face as they moved through the crowds. As the two rushed back to their seats, they saw Harry had regained control of his broom and was zooming across the pitch, the Snitch in sight.

'Come on Harry!' Harry was seen zooming straight for the ground but clamped his hand over his mouth. Everyone watched as he pulled himself up and spat something out into his hand, something small and gold. Donnie and Hermione stood besides Ron as Harry held up the Snitch high.

Gryffindor had won the first match!

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

'It was Snape, I'm telling you!' Donnie, Rom and Hermione had managed to convince Harry in seconds that they knew it to be Snape, but Hagrid far from believed them. They were all sat in the warmth of Hagrid's hut, the fire roaring as their large friend poured them all a cup of strong tea, a plate of rock cakes on the scrubbed wooden table.

'Rubbish,' said Hagrid, who hadn't heard a word of what had gone on next to him in the stands as Hermione had noticed Snape's muttering. 'Why would Snape do somethin' like that?'

The four looked at each other, wondering what to tell him. Donnie decided on the truth.

'We found something out about him.' He told Hagrid as the other three held their breath. 'He tried to get past that three-headed dog at Halloween. It bit him. We think he was trying to steal whatever it was guarding.'

Hagrid dropped the teapot he was holding.

'Who told you about Fluffy?' he said.

'_Fluffy?_' Harry said in disbelief.

'Yeah – he's mine – bought him off a Greek chappie I met in the pub las' year – I leant him to Dumbledore to guard the -'

'Yes?' Harry said, all of them eager for Hagrid to go on.

'Now, don't ask me anymore,' said Hagrid gruffly. 'That's top secret, that is.'

'But Snape's trying to steal it!' Ron exclaimed as he placed his unbroken rock cake on his plate.

'Rubbish,' Hagrid said again. 'Snape's a Hogwarts teacher; he'd do nothin' of the sort.'

'So why did he just try and kill Harry?' cried Hermione. The afternoon's events had certainly seemed to have changed her view on Snape, despite his teacher status. 'I know a jinx when I see one, Hagrid; I've read all about them! You've got to keep eye contact and Snape wasn't blinking at all, I saw him and Donnie saw him!' Donnie nodded in agreement as he forcibly swallowed a hunk of Hagrid's baking.

'I'm tellin' yeh, yer wrong!' said Hagrid hotly, clearly under pressure. 'I don't know why Harry's broom acted like that, but Snape wouldn' try and an' kill a student! Now, listen to me, all four of yeh – yer meddlin' in things that don' concern yeh. It's dangerous. You forget that dog, an' you forget what it's guardin', that's between Professor Dumbledore an' Nicolas Flamel -'

'Aha!' said Donnie and Harry at the same time. 'So there's someone called Nicolas Flamel involved, is there?'

Hagrid looked furious with himself.

The four soon walked back up to the castle, a new motive on their minds. The Christmas holidays were just weeks away and they were going to do all they could to find out who Nicolas Flamel was.

**Hey guys, sorry if this seemed rushed, so much work to do and I wanted to get this chapter done. The next one will be a lot better I promise cause it's Christmas and we can see a bit more of Donnie's background next time. So I hope you liked it, feel free to tell me if you did or didn't, and I'll see you all next time – which will be soon! **


	8. Christmas

_**Donnie Black and the Philosopher's Stone **_

**Back already? Just because I love ya all. Now, it's Christmas time! Well...nearly. Thanks to Alpha-Wolf619 for being the first one to review on my tory :), now I hope you all enjoy this.**

_**Chapter 8 **_

Christmas had nearly caught up with Hogwarts and Donnie had never looks forward for the winter holidays as much as this. This year he was stopping at Hogwarts with Harry and Ron (Hermione was leaving to spend the holidays with her parents). Many students would consider this depressing and lonely. Draco Malfoy had made a point of taunting him and Harry any chance he could, but Donnie could not be happier about his decision. True both Ethan and Lucy were stopping but he wasn't going to be forced into a revolting Christmas themed jumper, forced to eat many stale mince pies and end up in a fist fight with his foster-siblings or his guardians reigning over them with a leash of terror, threatening to take away the presents they had only just received.

The one downside to the Christmas holidays was the weather. Donnie attempted to convince Professor McGonagall that he was incapable of completing his Transfiguration homework on a claim of 'Brain Freeze'. McGonagall hadn't bought it and had forced him to stay in her classroom to complete the homework before the matron, Madam Pomfrey, had been summoned and a throat full of her famous 'Pepper Up' potion was forcibly given to Donnie till steam came from his ears and McGonagall, with a small smile hiding on the corner of her face, told him he now could focus on all his homework till the last day of term.

Out of all the classrooms in the castle, the Potion's class in the dungeons with Snape were almost unbearable. Their breath rose in mist right before their eyes so everyone huddled as close to their burning cauldrons as they could. Neville Longbottom had been so cold he had stayed so close to his cauldrons that his robes were nearly set alight. During one potions class, as Donnie and Harry had measured out the powdered spine of lion-fish, Draco Malfoy had called out across the classroom in a loud voice to Crabbe and Goyle.

'I do feel _so_ sorry for all those people who have to stay at Hogwarts for Christmas because they're not wanted at home.' Both boys had ignored the taunts. Malfoy had been more sour than usual with Slytherins defeat in the first Quidditch match. Malfoy had tried to get people laughing at how a wide mouthed tree frog could replace Harry for Gryffindor Seeker, but nobody paid him any mind, so it was back to taunting the lack of parents.

'Hey, Black!' Donnie hadn't looked up as he got ready to chop up a horse's liver for the potion as Malfoy called out to him, 'Why are _you_ stopping here? Does Azkaban not have a visitors section?' Donnie had squeezed the liver in his hands before hurling across the dungeon class room, passing Snape and hitting Malfoy right in the face with a squelch.

'Best reason to lose fifty points ever.' Donnie had exclaimed to a grinning Harry and Ron, with Hermione scowling but a small smile when they left the dungeons afterwards. When they left the potions classroom, they found a large fir-tree blocking the corridor ahead. Two enormous feet sticking out at the bottom and a loud puffing sound told them Hagrid was behind the tree.

'Hi, Hagrid, want any help?' Ron asked as he stuck his freckled face through the branches.

'Nah, I'm alright, thanks, Ron.'

'Would you mind moving out of the way?' the drawling voice of Malfoy came from behind them and Donnie wished he had another liver. 'Are you trying to earn yourself some money, Weasley? Hoping to be gamekeeper yourself when you leave Hogwarts, I suppose – that hut of Hagrid's must seem like a palace compared to what your family's used to –'

Ron lunged at Malfoy just as Snape made an appearance at the top of the stairs.

'WEASLEY!' Ron let go of the front of Malfoy's uniform, who regained his usual smug look. Hagrid stuck his large hairy face out between the branches.

'He was provoked, Professor Snape,' Hagrid said. 'Malfoy was insultin' his family.'

'Be that as it may, fighting is against Hogwarts rules, Hagrid,' said Snape silkily. 'Five points from Gryffindor, Weasley, and be grateful it isn't any more. Move along, all of you.' Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle pushed roughly past the tree, scattering needles everywhere and smirking.

'I'll get him,' said Ron, grinding his teeth at Malfoy's back, 'one of these days I'll get him -'

'I hate both of them,' said Harry. 'Malfoy and Snape.'

'You know...' Donnie said with a glare in the direction which Snape had left, 'It would be too easy to _'accidently'_ leave some lit up Filbuster Fireworks in Snape's cupboards...' Donnie trailed off as Hagrid turned back to face them and nearly knocking Donnie out with the tree.

'Sorry Donnie. Come on, cheer up, it's nearly Christmas,' said Hagrid. 'Tell yeh what, come with me an' see the Great Hall, looks a treat.'

So the four Gryffindors trailed behind Hagrid, following the trail of needles, to the Great Hall, where Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick were busy with the Christmas decorations.

'Ah, Hagrid, the last tree – put it in the far corner, would you?'

The Hall truly did look amazing. Donnie stared around in amazement with all the festoons of holly and mistletoe which hung all around the walls, and no fewer than twelve towering Christmas trees stood around the room, some sparkling with tiny icicles, some glittering with hundreds of candles.

'How many days you got left until yer holidays?' Hagrid asked.

'Just the one,' Donnie said as both him and Ron watching as Professor Flitwick produced large golden bubbles from his wand which zoomed around the trees, gracefully landing on the branches.

'That reminds me,' said Hermione, 'Harry, Donnie, Ron, we've got half an hour before lunch, we should be in the library.' Donnie inwardly groaned and he saw Ron's face drop as they turned away from the bubbles Flitwick was making as they left the Great Hall.

'The library?' said Hagrid as they entered the Entrance Hall. 'Just before the holidays? Bit keen, aren't yeh?'

'Oh, we're not working,' Harry told him brightly. 'Ever since you mentioned Nicholas Flamel we've been trying to find out who he is.'

'You _what_?' Hagrid looked shocked and slightly shifty without the fir tree to hide behind. 'Listen here – I've told yeh – drop it. It's got nothin' to do with what that dog's guarding.'

'We just want to know who Flamel is, that's all,' said Hermione.

'We must have been through at least a _hundred_ books each. Can't you give us the smallest clue, Hagrid?' Donnie simpered as they all looked up at their giant friend with large, cute and well rehearsed eyes. 'It _is_ Christmas, after all.'

'You could save us the trouble Hagrid,' Harry said. 'I know I've read his name somewhere before.'

'I'm sayin' nothin',' said Hagrid flatly.

'Just going to have to find out for ourselves then,' said Ron and the four trailed off in the direction of the library. They had indeed been searching through large numbers of books for any mention to Flamel and what his work was, but so far they had been unsuccessful. Harry was convinced he had read the name somewhere before, but couldn't remember when or where. Hermione worked them to the bone to find out. Donnie had fallen asleep on the job and woke up to a large pile of heavy, leather bound books dropped on the table in front of him. Not the best alarm clock in the world.

As they searched effortlessly, they knew they couldn't give up. How else were they supposed to find out what Snape was trying to steal? The trouble was, it was very hard to know where to search, not knowing what Flamel might have done to get himself in a book. He wasn't in _Great Wizards of the Twentieth Century_ (though they did find a small section on Harry), nor was he in _Notable Magical Names of Our Time_, nor _Important Modern Discoveries._

With the size of the library, Donnie was convinced it would take them till fifth year to read all the books. Or in Hermione's case, second year.

At one point, Harry and Donnie had shared the idea that maybe Flamel was in the Restricted Section of the library. Those books contained powerful Dark Magic, never taught at Hogwarts and only read by older students studying advanced Defence Against the Dark Arts. As Harry and Donnie stared at the lines of books beyond the counter, they were caught by Madam Pince, the librarian – who Donnie believed to be much, much, much older than any of the books in the library, restricted section or not.

'What are you looking for?' Madam Pince had snapped.

'Nothing, Harry said quickly and Donnie nodded.

'You'd better get out, then. Go on – out!' They were shooed from the library and Donnie gave Harry a small punch on the arm, asking why he had not thought of a cover story for them to stay inside. Soon they were joined by Ron and Hermione. The four had already agreed not to ask Madam Pince where they could find Nicholas Flamel; they couldn't risk Snape over hearing what they were up to.

They had taken up every spare moment they had to search up for Flamel and Donnie was so relieved that the holidays began the next day.

'You will keep searching whilst I'm away, right?' Hermione asked as the four made their way back up to the Gryffindor common room. 'And send me an owl if you find anything.' She said as they clambered through the portrait hole.

'You could maybe ask your parents who Flamel is,' suggested Ron. 'It would be safe to ask them.'

'Very safe, as they're both dentists.' Said Hermione.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

Once the official holidays had started, the three boys were having too much of a good time to think too much about Flamel. They had the dormitory to themselves and the common room was far emptier than usual so the good squashy armchairs besides the fire were their new favourites. They sat hour after hour toasting whatever they could on the spears: crumpets, marshmallows, and crude drawings of Snape. Whilst they did this, their favourite pass time was plotting ways to get Malfoy expelled, which would never work but were fun to plot and talk about.

Ron had started to teach Harry Wizards chess, and Donnie taught them both about the Muggle music world. Ron had grown up with a Wizarding Wireless just as Donnie, but neither of them had ever heard of AC/DC or Black Sabbath, much to Donnie's disgust. Donnie – when not roasting drawings of Snape and Malfoy in the fire – watched with amusement as Harry tried to get the hang of the talking chess pieces. They were Seamus Finnigan's and they didn't trust Harry at all.

On the morning of Christmas morning, Donnie was enjoying a relaxing lie in. The bed was warm, the pillow fluffed just right, all was well until –

'Get up! It's Christmas! I got presents!' Harry had leapt from his bed right through Donnie's closed drapes and landed on the dark haired boy's stomach.

'Harry! It's before noon! Never wake me, in the holidays, before noon, or so help me - wait...presents!' Donnie pulled all his drapes completely open and the light through the dormitory windows leaked in. The grounds of Hogwarts were completely white and the sun was weakly grinning from behind clouds. At the foot of Donnie's bed was a small pile of wrapped gifts. He pulled himself up at once and began to dig in.

'Happy Christmas,' Ron called over rather sleepily.

'Right back at you!' Donnie cried in enjoyment as he unwrapped a new Guns 'n' Roses shirt and a new cassette for his Walkman from his foster-parents, a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans from Lucy, a used tissue from Ethan – Donnie suspected it was the same one he had sent last year as well – a Tornado's Quidditch helmet from Marcus. His Uncle Remus sent a Christmas card along with a book Donnie had seen in Flourish and Blotts: _Jellerman's Jinx's_. Hagrid had sent him a small carved wooden lizard which the man must have made himself. Hermione had sent him a box of Chocolate frogs. He noticed one small package at the bottom from an unknown person. When he showed the others Ron groaned.

'Not you too. Mum makes everyone a jumper, sorry about her. Why does she always give me a maroon one?'

Donnie ripped the package open as Harry showed Ron the fifty pence piece his aunt and uncle had sent him, Ron was ecstatic at the piece of shiny metal, and Donnie opened the parcel to see a grey hand-knitted jumper with a letter 'D' on the front in black, along with a box of homemade fudge which was very tasty.

'Whoa!' Ron exclaimed as Harry opened one package and something silvery and silky slipped from Harry's bed onto the floor, but Donnie wasn't paying attention. Under the parcel sent by Mrs. Weasley, there was a small envelope. Inside there was no note, just a set of keys on a chain. No note, no message, nothing. The keys were very small, as if for a small lock or something, but what for he did not know. He showed Ron and Harry, but when he saw the invisibility cloak, his jaw dropped and the keys fell beneath the sheets of his bed, forgotten.

'Where did you get that from, Harry? They are so rare!' Harry handed him the note in the cursive writing just as the dormitory door swung open and Fred and George Weasley bound in. Donnie noticed Harry hide the cloak under his bed away from the twins and he couldn't blame him, if it was truly from his father then he wouldn't want to share it.

'Merry Christmas!' The twins exclaimed.

'Hey, look – Harry and Donnie got a Weasley jumper too!' The twins picked up the emerald green jumper of Harry's and Donnie's grey jumper. They were both wearing a blue jumper with a yellow 'G' and 'F' on theirs.

'Harry and Donnie's are better than ours, though,' said Fred, 'she obviously makes more of an effort if you're not family.'

'Why aren't you wearing yours, Ron?' George demanded. 'Come on, get it on, they're lovely and warm.'

'I hate maroon.' Ron groaned as he pulled the jumper over his head.

'What's going on in here?' Percy stuck his head around the door, clearly half way through unwrapping his own presents, as over his shoulder was a lumpy jumper.

'P for Prefect!' Fred seized the jumper. 'Get it on Percy, we're all wearing ours –Donnie and Harry got one each too!'

'I – don't – want –' Percy said thickly as the twins pulled his jumper over his head, his arms pinned to his sides and his glasses askew.

'And you're not sitting with the Prefects today. Christmas is family time.' Fred and George said with identical grins across their faces.

**X-X-H-P-X-X**

The Christmas dinner at Hogwarts was to die for. A hundred, fat, roast turkeys sat on plates up and down the tables, mountains of roast and boiled potatoes, platters of fat chipolatas, tureens of buttered peas, silver boats of thick, rich gravy zoomed around – and stacks upon stacks of wizard crackers. Donnie loved the wizard crackers and told Harry how they were so much better than the feeble crackers Muggles bought. These crackers went off with a loud bang like cannons each time with bright blue smoke – the twins pulling a cracker every second until Percy spilled gravy down his front – and live white mice all spilled out of each one. Instead of flimsy paper hats and plastic toys, Donnie collected a pirate's hat, a set of exploding snap cards and a miniature wand which shot only blue and red sparks.

Donnie wandered over the Ravenclaw table half way through dinner to give Lucy the box of Pepper imps which she loved that he had got her for Christmas. She was in a giggly mood herself and laughed hard as she held on to him as one of her friends kissed Donnie on the cheek for a dare. Ethan pulled a cracker with Donnie and let him keep the non-explodable, luminous balloons which he had won. Christmas did have a strange, but nice effect on his family.

Up on the high table, Dumbledore had swapped his wizards hat for a flowered bonnet and was chuckling merrily at a joke which professor Flitwick had read him. Soon pudding came along. Percy had nearly broken his teeth on a silver Sickle embedded in his slice of Christmas cake. Donnie, Harry and Ron all laughed out loud as they saw Hagrid get merrier by each glass of wine he had. He even kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek, who giggled and blushed, her witch's hat lob-sided. Snape still looked surly at his end of the table, even when a cracker went off and he was covered in glitter. Donnie had laughed so much he felt a magical tug from behind and fell off the bench, still laughing; the rest of the Gryffindor's joining in as he rolled on the floor in a fit of giggles.

After dinner, the Weasleys, Harry and Donnie – all dressed in their warm hand-knitted jumpers from Mrs. Weasley – enjoyed a furious snowball fight outside in the grounds. Then, wet and gasping from the cold, they returned to the fire in the common room, where Donnie watched Harry break in his new chess set by losing spectacularly to Ron. Harry asked Donnie if he wanted a game and he just shook his head.

'My set doesn't trust me after I shoved a pawn up Ethan's nose.' He laughed and Harry and Ron burst into laughter as Ethan tried to sneak up behind Donnie and return the favour with a pawn from another chess set.

After a tea of turkey sandwiches, crumpets trifle and left over Christmas cake, everyone was too full and sleepy to do much else other than watch Percy chase Fred and George around the common room, as they had stolen his Prefect badge.

Soon, Donnie climbed up the steps with the little energy he had left and collapsed into bed. He lay under the sheets for a good few hours, hearing Ron's snores and people pass on the stairs outside up to the older dormitories before he moved. Once certain Harry and Ron were asleep, Donnie shifted quietly on his bed and opened the door to his bed side cabinet. With the tip of his wand lighting the way, he retrieved the small bundle from under a book. He quickly pulled the drapes shut as he heard Harry stir. The small bundle was held together with an elastic band. All the bundle was were three photographs. Donnie spread the three over his bed sheets and looked at them all in turn.

'Merry Christmas.' He whispered to the first one, his younger self and his Uncle Ashley waved up from the picture. The second one, the man and woman were too busy laughing at each other, sat atop a motorcycle, to look at Donnie. The third one, however, held the same handsome man and beautiful woman from the second picture, except they were dressed in winter clothes with a smiling nine-month baby in the man's arms, the three laughing away merrily. Donnie heard what sounded like Harry moving around before he quickly kissed each photo, wishing them all one more 'Merry Christmas' before stuffing them under his pillow. He shifted on the mattress and threw the key put from under him and fell asleep, not caring why Harry was up, or that if anyone found the pictures under his pillow then they wouldn't look at him the same again, he didn't care.

He fell into a deep, content sleep as he dreamed about his family, present and lost.

**Hey guys! I know this chapter should involve the mirror, but I wanted to write about Christmas here, so I'll go over the idea of the mirror in the next chapter. Hope you all liked it :) feel free to either comment, follow or favourite and I'll see you all in the next chapter! **


	9. The Mirror of Erised

**_Donnie_** **_Black and the Philosopher's Stone_**

**Geez a two-month wait, I'm a cruel person, aren't I? So, merry Christmas and happy New Year all in one go! I promise to update a lot more regularly now! So please enjoy this story and thanks to Noah for the review! Now, please, enjoy!**

**Chapter 9 **

Over breakfast the next morning, in the quiet Boxing Day atmosphere, Harry told both Donnie and Ron about what he had seen the previous night as they had slept after a full Christmas dinner. Donnie sat in awe, the toast in his hand all forgotten and discarded as both he and Ron listened intently.

'You could have woken us up,' Ron said crossly as he placed his cutlery back on his plate.

'Yeah, Potter, I feel second-rated.' Donnie grinned as he finally munched his toast, still as deeply interested as he was when harry was talking.

'You can come tonight, both of you, I want to show you the mirror.' Donnie and Ron shared excited and gleeful looks with each other.

'I'd like to see your parents.' Donnie smiled and Ron nodded.

'I want to see you're families too, all the Weasleys, your brothers and your family Donnie.' At this Donnie frowned as Ron chatted on.

'You both can see them any old time,' Ron said. 'The pair of you just come round my house this summer. Anyways, maybe it only shows dead people-' Donnie secretly crossed his fingers under the table that Ron's idea was right. He'd love to see his mother, but his father? No. Not ever.

'Pity you couldn't find anything out about Flamel though,' Donnie said as the pair looked at him. 'What?'

'I just said that,' Ron said. 'You keep disappearing. Both you and Harry, are you both feeling alright.' Donnie was not. He felt the dread at the possibility of seeing his father creep up on him, but there was a different expression on Harry's face: he was in a far away place, as if trying to remember the route to the mirror he had described in such detail.

As soon as night fell on them and the castle slept silently and Filch and Mrs. Norris were nowhere in sight, the three of them crept silently through the passageways in the dark beneath Harry's cloak. They had been wandering around the area close to the library for the past hour and Donnie felt as if his feet were close to turning blue and dropping off, despite the normally cozy socks he was wearing. Ron liked the idea of seeing the mirror, Harry was determined to find it again, but Donnie shared either's enthusiasm, dreading the idea of everyone seeing the face of the man behind the bars of Azkaban prison.

'I'm freezing,' said Ron. 'Let's forget it and go back.' Donnie nodded viscously besides him.

'Yeah Harry, c'mon I can't feel my toes.'

'No!' Harry hissed. 'I know it's here somewhere.'

'Harry, the arctic sounds like a holiday resort compared to this place. Please let's go back.' Donnie hissed as they passed the ghost of a tall witch gliding in the opposite direction, but saw no one else. Just as Ron moaned again about the cold, Harry moved them forward in a mad hurry.

'It's here – just here – yes!' Harry said as he swung the door open and they all huddled inside as a faint trace of heat came from the room, warming their cold feet. They dropped the cloak to the ground and stepped forth towards the mirror, standing tall amidst the pushed back school desks. Harry was beaming up to his reflection and to something neither he nor Ron could see.

'See?' Harry whispered.

'I can't see anything.' Donnie said as he and Ron stood just behind Harry.

'Me neither.' Ron said.

'Look! Look at them all…there are loads of them…' Harry whispered, as not once did he take his eyes off the images only his eyes could see.

'I can only see you.' Ron said.

'Look in it properly, both of you, go on, stand where I am.' Harry pulled Ron forwards first. All Donnie saw in the reflection of the mirror was Ron in his paisley pyjamas. Donnie didn't find this a particularly interesting image, but Ron stared at his own reflection, transfixed.

'Look at me!' He whispered.

'Can you see all your family around you?' Harry asked eagerly, standing on his toes as if ready to push Ron out of the way to see his own once again.

'No – I'm alone – bur I'm different – I look older – and I'm head boy!' Ron exclaimed.

'What?'

'I am – I'm wearing the badge like Bill used to – and I'm holding the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup – I'm Quidditch captain, too.' Ron tore his eyes away from his splendid sight to look excitedly at Harry.

'DO you think this shows the future?'

'How can it? All my family are dead.' Harry stated grimly as he tried to edge his way back into the mirror, but Ron grasped the front of Donnie's pyjamas and pulled him into the main view. Donnie gasped. He couldn't contain it. He had a faint idea what the mirror would hold for him, but to actually see it, as if it were real, possible, and right in front of him.

'What do you see, Donnie?' Ron asked, as now he too looked just like Harry, desperate to get back into the mirror's view.

Donnie stared, grey eyes wide, up at the reflection.

He stood in the glass of the mirror, grinning at the real, solid version of himself. Besides him…his mother, a tall witch with a bubbly smile, long turquoise hair and her wand tucked through the belt loops of her jeans, smiling as she wraps an arms around the front of her son's shoulders. Donnie focused on her face intently before looking to her left to see…_him_. Standing there, proudly, grinning with an arm around her shoulders, a hand on Donnie's head. For a second, Donnie could have truly sworn he felt that hand on top his head.

The three of them, they looked happy, grinning away, even the two people behind them. His Uncle Remus, smiling happily, his robes no longer shabby, his light hair no longer speckled with grey and the mysterious bags under his eyes long forgotten. He stood behind his father. Behind his mother, his Uncle Ashley, exactly how he remembered him. A tall gangly man with a mane of dark blonde hair, freckled face, a boy forced into an adult's body. The man had cared for him until he was five, when he was diagnosed with an illness St. Mungo's dreaded. Now they were all there, happy and healthy.

He hated it.

Donnie tore himself away from his grinning reflection and it's family as he ran from the room, ignoring the sound of Harry and Ron briefly calling him back until arguing over looking back into the mirror.

Ignoring the fact that he had no invisibility cloak, or that Flitch and Mrs. Norris could easily hear and see him if they were within earshot, Donnie tore through the silent Hogwarts halls, not caring where he ended up until he ran into something very solid, something alive. Donnie fell to the ground and looked up from the shivering mess of tangled black hair and pyjamas to the face of Albus Dumbledore.

The headmaster stared intently down his long crooked nose, the ever-present twinkle in his eye gleaming.

'Up late aren't we, Donnie? I myself fancied a cup of hot chocolate from the kitchens, am I right in presuming the same for yourself?' Donnie stayed silent and cast his eyes down the grown his out-of-control beating heart began to calm itself down and he felt a cold sweat fall over his body.

'Ah, well, I prefer the walk, but in these circumstances,' Dumbledore said as he waved his wand and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate appeared out of thin air, balancing perfectly in the air. Dumbledore reached out and took one for him as Donnie stood up and the mug lazily drifted into his palm. Dumbledore sipped from his mug and smiled.

Donnie's grey eyes cast down into the rich brown liquid before taking a sip and allowing a small grin to reach his lips as he swallowed the drink.

'Hot chocolate can work wonders. Now, I believe you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley are all up for the same reason, and I believe I know the reason of your sudden departure from your friends.' Donnie cast his eyes down once again.

'There is nothing to feel ashamed of, Mr. Black. I myself know what the mirror shows, and I believe you do to?'

'What we want.' Donnie said in a small whisper, concentrating on the burning sensation the drink left on his tongue.

'Not quite there, Mr. Black. Not only does it show what we want, it shows what we truly want, from the deepest corners of our hearts. There is nothing to be ashamed of what you saw. You never knew your family, as neither did Mr. Potter. It is only reasonable it is what you both crave to see.'

They stood in the silent corridor as Donnie mulled the thought over, taking a few more gulps of his drink before, with a single wave of his wand, Dumbledore made the two mugs disappear, a faint trail of steam from the drink still visible.

'Now, off to bed with you, before my title of Headmaster reinforces me to take points from your house. Goodnight, Mr. Black.'

'Good night professor.' Donnie nodded his head before he headed up the staircase, ghosts passing him silently, portraits snoring as he reached the portrait hole for Gryffindor tower, where he woke a very disgruntled Fat Lady, climbed through the hole into the common room, his dressing gown trailing behind him as he entered his shared dormitory and collapsed into bed.

As he lay, buried in his pillow, he heard Harry and Ron return soon enough and climb into their own beds before Ron started to snore. Donnie turned over and looked up to the ceiling, thinking about Dumbledore's words. There was nothing to be ashamed of…

'Easy for him to say,' Donnie whispered as he turned over once again and forced his mind to sleep, ignoring the constantly repeated image behind his closed eyelids, his parent's smiles just out of reach yet too close.

**So what do you think? Again, sorry about the wait, I'm very bad at this sort of thing, but I promise I'll try and update again soon. Please review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the whole story in general because I'm not getting a lot of feedback on it and I feel dodgy with the conversation with Dumbledore, as I've never written him out of script before and he's such a complex character in my opinion. **

**So yeah, please review and I'll see you guys all next time!**


End file.
